


Run without a reason

by Willofhounds



Series: Wandering wolf [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eight Kings, Gen, James Potter is Alive, King's bond, Severus is Harry's Father, Time Travel, Voldemort is Harry Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: 25 year old Harry Potter is sent to an alternate universe after the king' s war that left him broken. In this new world he will try to heal while avoiding those he once served. PTSD Harry





	1. A new life

A twenty five year old Harry Potter was asleep on his bed in his cabin. It had been eight years since Voldemort's downfall by his hand. He still had nightmares. He lost many of his friends and family in the final battle.

Ron had thrown himself in front of a killing curse cast by Bellatrix Lestrange in order to save Hermione. Remus had done the same to save Harry. Fred had died in midst of battle. He wasn't quite sure who had killed the red head.

That wasn't the worst of it. Right when he was beginning to get his life back on track he was drawn into a kings war. A war that had only ended a few days ago. While they had succeeded in destroying the Slates it was too late to save many. Including the man that Harry was bonded to. Reisi Munkata's sword had begun fall just seconds before the Slates destruction. Zengo killed him to prevent anymore civilian casualties.

Harry was down in the basement with Weissman when he felt the bond shatter. He didn't remember anything that happened after that. The next thing he remembered was waking up in a hospital room. He couldn't bring himself to go to his Captain's funeral. Instead he hid himself in his cabin hoping that he would just die.

Once again fates had other other plans for him. When he woke he heard a familiar train whistle. He blearily looked out of a window he was laying against. It took him all of five seconds to realize he was in King's Cross and on the Hogwarts express. How in the fuck did he get here? He needed to get off this blasted train.

Standing up he was stopped by a voice saying," You don't want to do that little wolf."

His hand automatically went for the sword that typically hung off his hip. It wasn't there. A man sat across from him. He was wearing typical muggle suit. The eyes were golden very similar to that of a werewolf.

He asked his hand finding his wand," Who are you? Why I am i here? How did I get here?"

The man pushed his wand out of his face," I am the Apollo the God of Music, Poetry, Truth, the Sun, Healing, and the God of Prophecy, of course. I already know you, Harry Potter. You are in an alternate dimension that we the Gods felt you would be happiest."

Come again? He said narrowing his eyes," Again. Why? I was doing just fine on my own in my dimension..."

That's when he felt it. A slight brush on his mind. One he was all too familiar with. It shouldn't be possible! He felt Reisi die!

He glared at Apollo who smiled and said," In this world you are currently 13. You do not have a silver bullet dangerously close to your heart. Your king is still alive. Voldemort rules this world but he is not the same man you once knew. Death Eaters are a political party that you can join once your of age."

Harrison only heard the first half of what had been said. Reisi was still alive. He tested his shoulder to find that he once again had full range of motion. He hadn't had full range over his right shoulder since he was thirteen. It felt odd to have it so suddenly.

He asked worriedly," What about my aura control? I worked hard to not need suppressors."

Apollo just rolled his eyes and said," No you will have the control you once had."

Accepting this he asked tiredly," Why?"

Hecate wanted to give her favorite magical child another chance," Apollo said. "I, for one, didn't like how your life turned out to be. A child is supposed to be cherished, loved, protected — not raised like a bloody pig for slaughter." Apollo's eyes flashed, the compartment trembled, and Harry stared.

"Anyway, you're going to be a third year at Hogwarts. However, there are many differences in this world than the one I brought you from." Apollo reclined back in the seat. "For one,there is no Boy-Who-Lived or Prophecy proclaiming the end of the Dark Lord. However, Dumbledore and his Order are known as…renegades."

As long as he didn't have to deal with the man he didn't care what Dumbledore was up to. That man had been the cause of so much of his pain. If he never saw the man again it would be too soon.

Apollo said after letting it sink in for a moment," In your trunk you will find all the information you will need. Do try to keep an open mind on who you will meet? Some people will be similar in personalities while others will be completely different. Judge them for how they are here not for how you knew them."

Harry could tell the man was getting ready to leave. He asked," What about my friends? Will they come here too?"

Apollo smiled knowingly as he said," I cannot tell you that. Just remember what i said little wolf. And try to live a little. Heal from what has happened to you."

Heal... yeah that would take time. Lots of time. He wondered if he would be able to live in peace for once at Hogwarts. Pushing up the sleeve to his robes he caught sight of the scent seeker mark. With that still on his arm most likely not.

What caught his eye was the unmarked wrist. He wasn't a clansman to Reisi? He looked to Apollo for answers.

The God said," You haven't met Reisi yet. The bond between you is weak because it's from the other world. Yes I know it shattered upon his death."

He rubbed at his eyes to prevent the tears from falling that had formed. It was much too soon for him to be ready to talk about that.

Apollo said looking up," It's time for me to leave. Don't worry little wolf you will be happy here."

With that the god was gone leaving him alone. With a sigh he pulled his trunk down to get the information he needed. It was a fairly thick folder. The first thing he came across was his parentary. His mother was Lilian Rodux. She had been killed in a raid. His father though all it said was unknown. His name was Harrison Rodux.

As he read through it he realized thay he was an exceptional student. He made mostly E and O. He was also fourth in his class at the Nightingale Academy. A member of the house of Lupus which correlated to the Hufflepuff's in Hogwarts.

Wincing he read through the report on what happened. The school had beem attacked by renegades. Many had been killed in the attack. He had assisted in the counter charge with Percy Weasley and Hermione Perwitt. Percy had been badly injured but was expected to make it. Nothing was known on Hermione's condition.

The next thing he found was a list of classes he could take. He could take a maximum of four elective or a minimum of two. Going through the list he noticed there was more than he expected. In particular Swordsmanship, healing, and blade smithing caught his eye.

After reading through the list twice he signed up for swordsmanship, healing, blade smithing, ancient runes. On the list was also fencing but he had little paitence for that art. Fencing could get one killed in a real battle.

He had just put it away when the door to his compartment opened. On instinct his hand went to his side forgetting his sword was not there. He cursed himself for his jumpyness. It took several seconds for him to recognize who stood in front of him.

Draco Malfoy, Theodore Knott, and Blaise Zabini. He wished now more than ever he had his sword. Draco said looking him up and down," Look its a first year. Hello there."

The blond held out his hand for Harry to shake. Not wanting to start off on a bad foot he shook it. He said," Hi, Harrison Rodux and I'm not a first year. I'm a transfer student. Going into my third year."

Draco said his eyes widening," My condolences. Everyone has heard what happened at your school. I hope that Hogwarts will become your home."

He had to keep telling himself this was not the Draco from his world. He said smiling slightly," Thank you. I hope it will too."

:Must not attack them. Must not attack them.: he chanted in his head. The king's war had pushed him to the brink of his sanity. This was making things much worse.

Theodore Knott said as they took seats across from him," I'm Theodore Knott. Just call me Theo."

Blaise said calmly," I'm Blaise Zabini."

He nodded to them each in return. Leaning back he looked up at the ceiling. Unwillingly his thoughts turned to just before the king's war. When Mikoto had given his life to kill the one who murdered one of their own.

Flashback

In his wolf form he climbed up the steps to where the kings were fighting. He had to save Shiro. The boy was innocent. He had to tell Mikoto the truth. He was too late for as he reached the top of the stairs Mikoto's hand went through the boy's chest. Red aura rushed past them blocking the two from view.

When it cleared there was a giant crater with Mikoto in the middle. He was alone with no sign of Shiro. Looking up he saw the light go out in the other's Sword of Damocles. He knew what was going to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Mikoto had said something to Reisi but he couldn't hear what was being said. The red haired man held out his arms like to welcome a hug. That's when the sword began to fall. Reisi rushed forward plunging his sword deep into the man's chest.

Tears filled his eyes as he watched the light go out behind the man's eyes. Mikoto collapsed onto Reisi shuddering as he took his final breath. Then the red king died leaving behind broken hearted clansman.

End of flashback

He was being shaken awake. Where was he? Instantly his wand was out jabbed imto the person shaking him's throat. When his eyes focused he saw a very tense 13 year old Draco Malfoy.

Slowly he lowered his wand until he was sure no one would curse him before putting it away. Draco asked concerned," Are you okay?"

All Harry could do was shake his head. He was far from alright. He was in an unfamiliar world. Hadn't he done enough to die peacefully? Stupid interfering gods.

Draco said with an understanding look," You don't have to talk about it. Things must be tough for you."

All he did was nod and keep his silence. Eventually they realized he wasn't going to talk to them and began chatting amongst themselves. He was once again left to his thoughts.

For him the silence wasn't broken until they were five minutes from Hogsmede. Draco said startling him from his thoughts," You need to get changed. We are almost there."

He changed into plain black robes and sure enough they were soon there. He followed Draco and the others to where the carriages were. As the carriages made their way to the castle Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The school looked like it had in his first six years. No longer was it damaged by the war. Maybe things would really work out.


	2. Slytherin part 1

Harry's POV

He stood outside the Great Hall leaning aagainst the rock. Several of the first years were chatting. He had not said a single word since they had arrived. Several had tried to make conversation. A cold glare sent them scurrying away though. He had no patience for children.

To his surprise it was not McGonagall that came to get them but Severus Snape. His dark gaze swept over each child and a deep sadness filled it when it landed on him. He was grateful that there wasn't any pity in that dark gaze. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was pity.

He turned to the students and said calmly but firmly," Make two lines. Wait for your names to be called then make your way to the stool. There you will be sorted. Mr. Rodux a moment if you would."

They waited until all of the first years had gone. He had to feign indifference towards the man. The Snape from his dimension had it out for him. This one was different.

Snape said in a curt tone," You will be sorted after the first years. I am not a Professor here but i am the deputy headmaster. My name is Severus Snape. I understand you have recently undergone a tragedy. I expect you to come to myself, your professors, or your head of house if you find yourself struggling. Whether that is with your studies or your..." The man seemed to search for the right word before he said," grief."

Not a chance in hell was that that happening. He said thought," Of course professor."

He didn't want or need anyone going through his head. No matter how well meaning they might be.

He said forcing away the dark thoughts," Yes headmaster."

The man gave him a shrewd look as he said," I know that you will have some trouble so my door is open any time."

He said with an appreciative nod," Yes headmaster."

They stood there in silence for a moment before the man said," It's time."

So he walked into the hall that had been his home for seven years. Through the good times and the bad it always made him feel at home. To his surprise once more it was not McGonagall who had been calling names.

Pain and heartbreak filled him. One death he would never get over was that of Sirius Black. Now here he stood tall, proud, and healthy and very much alive. There was no pain behind those grey eyes. They did not hold the eyes of someone who spent over a decade in Azkaban. He had the sorting hat in one had and the stool sat next to him.

Flashback

Sirius said with a goofy grin," Well done James."

He stood there stunned and was unable to react when Bellatrix shouted," Avada Kevadra."

He watched as Sirius fell through the viel. He tried to rush forward but Remus grabbed him. He fought hard against the werewolf even going as far as to burn him with red aura. Still the man held valiantly on trying to tell him that it was to late. No he was just on the other side. He wasn't gone! It wasn't too late!

End of flashback

Something touched his shoulder and in an instant his wand was free of it's holster. Before he could do anything though a voice said coldly," Stupefy."

The world went black. He didn't know how long it had been when he finally opened his eyes again. He was in the infirmary. Years of spending time either in Scepter 4's or Hogwarts made the scent very familiar to him. Why was he? Oh right he was back in Hogwarts as a bloody 13 year old.

He heard a female voice ask," Are we sure he's okay to be around other students?"

Years of hiding from dark wizards and members of JUNGLE made him proficient at faking sleep. Still it wasn't perfect for those who knew what to look for. Damn wizards.

"Mr. Rodux kindly open your eyes. Easedropping is an unclouth trait and i won't tolerate it." Snape said unamused. Yep somethings never change. He still ended up in the infirmary and Snape was still a bastard. So he opened his eyes noticing several concerned gazes. Many of whom he recognized. Flitwick, Babblings, Vector, Sprout. He choked at the sight of a familair sandy haired amber eyed man. Remus Lupin.

Madame Prompfrey asked immediately checking him over," Are you alright?"

He nodded and said trying to force his voice to be steady," I'm alright."

By the look on most of their faces he could tell they didn't believe. Snape asked calmly," Mr. Rodux are these panic attacks frequent?"

That depends on ones defination of frequent. Before the kings war he had just stopped having at least one a month. He had finally got himself a decent paying job at a bookstore and was going to put up his sword and lighter for good. Then the vision happened and he was called baxk to fight. He had been unable to save Tatara or Mikoto. The strain of killing a king had been too much for Reisi. He decided to block their bond for the most part. He became a recluse of a king. Right up until the attack on the tower. Then everyone was drawn back into the war.

His panic attacks had started up soon after. Everything from loud noises, to fire could send him back into panic. It had only gotten worse after his king's bond had been shattered. He isolated himself to a remote cabin waiting to die. Then the damn gods had decided to interfere.

He said shortly," Not really, sir."

Snape said staring at him for a moment longer," Indeed. We will sort you here and then your head of house will take you to your common room."

The sorting hat then promptly fell on his head courtesy of one Sirius Black. Like his first sorting something stumbled into his mind.

The hat said to him," What's this? A time traveller one chosen by Apollo himself."

He growled as he thought back," Tell anyone what you find in here and i will burn you. There will be no ashes left after I'm done."

The hat chuckled as it said," Yes yes. I wont tell anyone. You truly did spend a lot of time with a certain red king. I can see how much he influenced your life."

That caught the boy unawares. The pain was still very fresh in his mind of what had befallen his king. Killed by another he so fatefully served.

The hat continued on oblivious of the pain he brought back up," Where to put you? Too different to go back to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Your still not studious enough to be in Ravenclaw. So that leaves..." Before he could protest the hat shouted," Slytherin."

His robes changed so that he had the Slytherin crest on it. Snape said," Well Mr. Rodux I will be your head of house. Come i will show you the way to our common rooms."

Madame Prompfrey said before they left," If you find yourself having another panic attack please try to find your way back here."

He nodded politely and followed the man down into the dungeons. He said when they reached a blank wall," This is the entrance to our common room. No one outside the house is allowed here without prior permission from me. The password changes every two week it will be on the bulletin. For now it's baslisk."

The entrance opened up revealing a green and black common room. The colors made him freeze internally and look for JUNGLE clansman. Snape gave him a concerned look but he was able to shake himself out of it.

Shakily stepped into the common room where all eyes had turned towards him. Shape said making sure he had everyone's attention," Mr. Rodux was sorted into Slytherin just a few moments ago. Do not pressure him to speak of what happened at his previous school. Help him wherever he might need it. Perfects."

Three pairs of older students stood and took over for the profesor. The man left through a door in the side of the common room. He realised that likely led to his office in case he was needed in the night.

A large burly boy came up to him and stuck his hand out," Marcus Flint. Seventh year perfect. Glad to have you."

A ltitle hesitantly he shook the boy's hand. He remembered Flint being a bastard in his world. Then he remembered what Apollo said. Not everyone was exactly alike in this world. He wait to pass judgement on Flint for the moment. The next to come up to him was a black haired grey eyed girl.

She said looking him up and down," Name is Belladona Leatrange. Also a seventh year perfect."

The perfect introduced themselves. Many were unfamiliar by first name not so much by last. Many had death eaters for parents. Some were unfamiliar even by last name. He had to keep reminding himself that they were not his enemies.

He found himself sharing a dorm with Draco, Blaise, and Theodore. Before the others arrived for bed he warded his bed heavily. His nightmares could wake the dead so he layered silencing spells on top of each other. Mentally he thanked Bill for his ward breaking training. It helped him learn how to make wards.

He stood back staring at his work. They were powerful wards tied to him and him alone. No one would be able to open the curtains or hear him if he cried out. Finally satisfied he went to bed.

Severus' POV

He stood in the headmaster's office. Many thought of him as the headmaster having rarely seen the actual one. Their lord was incredibly busy so it was rare he spent any time at all at the school. Severus wasn't surprised to see him though. Word would have spread quickly about the new transfer student.

He felt unfamiliar wards go up in his house's dormitories. He was sure it was the newest third year. All of his other students knew better. He was surprised at the strength and precision that they had been set up. This was no amateur warding.

A clearing of a throat drew his attention to the red eyed man in front of him. He said bowing his head in apology," Forgive me my Lord. The wards alerted me to someone warding their bed."

A raised eyebrow from the man was all he received. So he continued," I believe it's the newest snake, Mr. Rodux. I'm not surprised that he has nightmares after all he's been through."

Marvolo went through his papers before finding the one he was looking for. He asked," The new transfer student?"

Severus said nodding," Yes. He's my newest snake. We had to sort him in the Hospital wing after he had a panic attack in the Great Hall."

His lord looked considering now. The man said after a moment," Keep an eye on him Severus."

That was exactly what Severus planned on doing. There was more to this child than met the eye. He just knew it. Marvolo made a soft surprised sound then turned a sheet over for him to look at. It was Mr. Rodux's elective sheet. The boy had chosen to take four electives. Swordsmanship, healing, blade smithing, and ancient runes.

He was surprised. It wasn't often that a student much less a pureblood one took swordsmanship. Fewer still stuck with the art. Most would take fencing as you were less likely to be injured.

This child was full of surprises. He would have to keep an eye on the boy to be sure he was getting along fine. There was still something that bothered him.

As if sensing this his lord asked," What is it Severus? Something more is bothering you."

Knowing better than to lie he said," There is something about the incident earlier that bothers me. Mr. Rodux didn't seem to have any problems until he saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. When he saw both men a look of horror came over him. Behind that initial horror was pain like I have never seen before."

That had Marvolo leaning forward considering the dilemma. He asked," You think this third year may know them? There has been no indication of it before now. I don't want to take any chances with the kings coming. They are going to watch our students this year."

Severus had completely forgotten about the kings. Every three years the kings of Japan made their way to England. They observed classes during the first semester. It was part of their agreement with them. The kings taught them about aura and they were able to look for clansmen or potential successors. So far only the red king had found anyone worthy of his mark. A young Gryffindor that pranked everyone fairly.

A few of his Slyrherins were being considered for positions in Scepter 4 under the blue king but nothing had been decided. The man valued high grades and swordsmanship. Many had the high grades but had chosen fencing or something else instead of swordsmanship.

He said rubbing his forehead," This is going to be a long year."

All Marvolo did was nod and return to his paperwork. Things were quiet that night right up until four in the morning. The wards alerted that one of his snakes was out of bed. Not long after that whoever it was left the common room.

Harry's POV

He shot up out of his bed breathing hard. His hand was placed where his sword normally lay eyes searching for any threats. All he found was three third year students. It seemed that it had not been all a dream like he thought. He grabbed a robe and made his way out into the common room.

Getting back to sleep would be impossible at this point. Instead he went to the kitchens hoping food would settle his nerves. The elves were more than happy to oblige. One of the more eccentric elves brought him hot chocolate. The poor thing reminded him of Dobby. He was barely able to keep the tears out of his eyes at thought of the elf.

Dobby had given his life to save Harry from a silver blade to the back. If he hadn't there was no doubt in his mind he would have died that night. He had to take several sips of the beverage to keep from breaking down.

A shuffle behind him alerted him to the fact he was no longer alone. Now more than ever he wished he had his sword or his lighter. Sometimes the best weapons were ones you least expected.

Looking up he saw the worried face of Severus Snape and an unfamiliar black haired man. He greeted softly," Good morning professor."

Severus said sternly," Mr. Rodux curfew is not yet over. You surprised me by alerting the wards twice tonight."

Damn he forgot about Snape warding his common room. Wait twice?! What was the first time?

At his questioning glance it was the second man who answered," We have wards that also alert us if students silence their beds. You put up some intricate wards. We had a hard time bringing them down."

He shot to his feet his eyes wide with anger as he practically shouted," You took down my wards?! You can't do that."

Severus stepped in before an argument could insure as he said," We most certain can Mr. Rodux. We need to know if you are needing help. Those wards would prevent that."

Harry shook his head as he said stubbornly," You don't understand professors. It is not a good idea for anyone to try and wake me during one of my nightmares. They have become violent recently."

That and him keeping a sword at his side at all times didnt help matters. Some people had been lucky to keep their heads. It didn't take them long to realize Reisi was the only one who could wake him without a near beheading.

The newcommer that Harry didnt recognize asked tilting his head to the side," Are they always violent? Have you tried talking to someone?"

Harry looked away as he muttered," Yes and absolutely not. I don't need someone poking around where they don't belong."

"You don't trust easily. Nor do you look for help from those that wish to give it." These were not questions but facts. It was as if he had read right through the masks into his soul. Who was this... red eyes. Oh for the love of... Voldemort.


	3. Slytherin part 2

Harry's POV

He had to force himself not to jump to his feet and attack the man. Reminding himself that this was not the Voldemort that had tried to kill him. Still old habits died hard once he recognized the man. He couldn't even try to force himself to relax.

Instead he chose to look away from the two men. Severus said after a few moments," I think I should escort Mr. Rodux back to his dorm. If you will excuse me, my Lord."

The man only nodded as Severus steered him out of the kitchens. Once they were back in the dungeons Snape said," Next time you have nightmares come see me. I'll give you dreamless sleep."

Harry gave him a crooked smile as he said," Professor there's only so many times I could take it. Sadly that potion is addictive."

With that he turned to go back to the dorms. He was somewhat surprised when the man didn't call him back. Some things never changed. He still had nightmares and had no one he could tell about them. Nothing had changed.

The next morning he was laying on his bed in his wolf form. He was all black with piercing green eyes. None of the scars that once marred his fur were still there. He looked like he had the first time he changed.

Unlike many others he was not disgusted by his scars. To him they were proof that he had lived. That he continued to fight for what he believed in. What did he have now?

When he heard the others moving around he shifted back into his human form. The others were moving about and changing. He didn't say anything as he changed.

One change he was glad that wasn't made was Hogwarts layout. He didn't have to wait for the others as he made his way to the Great Hall. There he sat at the Slytherin table closest to the door.

He ignored the funny looks he received at his placement amongst the first years. He piled a decent amount of food that he knew he could handle on his plate. It was a basic meal of eggs, toast, and ham. It was filling though. It made him realize he hadn't eaten dinner the night before. Just the small snack in the kitchens.

A tap on his shoulder drew his attention to behind him. An older student he didn't recognize held out a piece of paper. He took the schedule with a fake smile and a nod. Then turned to his schedule.

Monday

9am to 10am History of Magic with Ravenclaws  
10:10 to 11:10 Charms with Ravenclaws  
11:20 to 12:20 Healing  
12:30 to 1:30 Lunch  
1:45 to 3 Swordsmanship  
3-7 free period  
7 dinner  
10 curfew

Tuesday

9-10 transfiguration with the Gryffindors  
10:10-11:10 herbology with Ravenclaws  
11:20-12:20 Defense with Gryffindors  
12:30-1:30 Lunch  
1:45-3 Blade smithing  
3:10-4:10 ancient runes with Ravenclaws  
4:10 to 7 free period  
7 dinner  
10 curfew

Wednesday

9 to 10 Blade smithing  
10:10 to 11:10 Healing  
11:20 to 12:20 Swordsmanship  
12:30 to 1:30 lunch  
1:45 to 3 Charms with Ravenclaws  
3 to 7 free period  
7 dinner  
10 curfew

Thursday

9 to 10 transfiguration with Gryffindors  
10:10 to 11:10 history of Magic with Ravenclaws  
11:20 to 12:20 ancient runes with Ravenclaws  
12:30 to 1:30 Lunch  
1:45 to 7 Free period  
7 dinner  
10 curfew

Friday

9-10 Herbology with Ravenclaws  
10:10 to 11:10 defense with Gryffindors  
11:20 to 12:20 Swordsmanship  
12:30 to 1:30 lunch  
1:45t to 3:45 Potions with Gryffindors  
4 to 5 Blade smithing  
5 to 7 free period  
7 dinner  
10 curfew  
11:30 to 12:30 astronomy

He was satisfied with his class load. It was a heavy load but he knew he could do it. Blade smithing and swordsmanship was his main focus. If it came down to it he would drop healing.

Draco asked when he stood," Do you want me to show you where you classes are?"

He said with a nod," Yes thanks."

He followed the other through the familiar halls to a classroom. He wondered who taught history ofmagic in this world. He could only hope against hope that it wasn't Bins still. Man all that old ghost ever talked about was goblin wars. There was only so much of that you could listen to.

Instead his heart nearly stopped when he saw who would be teaching. It was Remus Lupin his once pseudo guardian. He had to keep himself from gulping guiltily. It was hard to see him again. After so many years of blaming himself for the man's death.

He listened intently as the man started the lesson. He even made notes. Unlike in his previous world he made no attempt to try and talk to the man. He refused to allow himself to get close to anyone again. All it had ever brought him was pain and heart break.

No it would be best if he had acquaintances but nothing more than that. Too many people died for him before. Never again.

When that was done without any problems they had charms next. It was almost strange for him not to be bugged by people in his classes. He was so unused to normal he didn't know how to deal with it.

Charms was still taught by Flitwick. The little professor was as kind as he remembered. Unlike many of his previous professors he didn't hold any prejudice against Slytherins.

Flitwick had been estatic when he showed a proficiency at charms. He found it much easier just to do well than try to hide his talents. He even won twenty points for his house in the class.

Healing was a whole new process entirely. He never learned the basics of it in his world. There just was never enough time. Now he hoped to avoid some of his more gruesome scars.

The professor was a young man in his early thirties. His name was Maximus Greengrass. He had sandy blond hair and an easy going smile. There was no tolerance for nonsense in his class though. If one tried to pull something they would be thrown out and be dropped from the class.

"Welcome to year one of healing. I am Professor Greengrass." He said with a wide smile.

He then said with the upmost seriousness," This art can be dangerous to the user. Especially should one push themselves too far. Anyone caught goofing off in my class or outside of it will be dismissed. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded their assent. Many of the students were now fearful of the teacher. Harry just saw the speech as boring. He had better threats from Draco.

"I must warn you though, for if you would want to become a Healer, you must be proficient in Potions since the OWL requirements for Healing are EE and an O, the same as Potions, nothing less and nothing more, on both practical and written exam. The NEWTS requirements are the same unless they up their expectations in the next two years." He said.

He said after a moment," The first spell we will be learning is Ferula. This spell will make bandages wrap around and indicated wound. Turn to page three in your books."

They then went over basics for a short ten minutes before the bell rang. He said with a sigh," Class dismissed."

He couldn't leave the room fast enough. Already he was feeling caged and it only three classes in. At least he had swordsmanship next. That was something to look forward to. Still he felt he couldn't gain control over his feelings. Puberty fucking puberty a second time.

His breathing only became more ragged as he finally made it to the courtyard. What the hell was Apollo thinking about setting him back in this body? This year had been the worst for him. He taken two bullets for Reisi. He nearly died and his shoulder never worked properly afterwards. On top of it he spent the next four years on light duty before he was allowed to return to active duty.

A gentle hand rubbed circles on his back. Instinctively he tensed ready to fight the person off. One thing he disliked was being touched by anyone. The only exceptions had been Reisi and Tatara. Who would care in this world? No one knew the real him. If they did they wouldn't accept him. He was all alone. More so than he had ever been.

A kind voice said," Take deep breaths, Mr. Rodux. That's it. In and out," It took him several moments of listening to the voice for him to realize it was Snape. By that point his breaths were no longer coming in gasps but regular intervals.

He pulled away warily from the man's touch and Snape allowed him to. He said watching the dark haired boy," I noticed that you missed lunch. I came to check on you."

Baring his teeth like a wolf he took a step away from the man. The man raised his hands to show he meant no harm. He knew better. Snape could draw his wand in half a second if need be.

He took a deep breath to calm his inner wolf. After a moment he said," I'm fine, Headmaster. If you will excuse me I have swordsmanship next."

The whole way down through the courtyard he could feel the man's eyes on him. It wasn't until he disappeared on the grounds was he relieved of the stare. After a few moments of mindless searching he found the grounds for swordsmanship. If he hadn't been searching for one in blue he would have never found it.

As he grew closer he recognized the blue clansman. Fushimi... The other had been a lot like him. Once a member of the red clan. He kept his pride even when he left to join Reisi. It was there were Harrison had learned knife throwing. He was one of the few that had tried to pull him from his depression before he was forced into this world. It should prove interesting dealing with him again.

As he stepped up Fushimi's gaze met his. Both of them smirked. He because he knew more than he let on. Fushimi thinking he was a first year that got lost. Sometimes he hated his size.

The man asked trying to not be annoyed," Are you lost kid? This class is for third years."

Some things never change. Fushimi was still an asshole. He replied leaning back on his heels," I'm not lost. Harrison Rodux I'm in this class."

:And probably the only one with a lick of experience when it comes to swords. So what will you do now, Fushimi? Will you laugh at me or will you do something else?: he thought watching the other.

Fushimi just stared. Neither one would back down. Harrison had won several of these battles of will before. He would win it again.

Fushimi said with a faint smirk," I like you. I guess we will see if you have what it takes to be apart of this class, short stuff."

His eye twitched in frustration at being called short stuff. He had to remind himself that Fushimi was an old friend. Further confrontation between the two of them was stopped by the class coming up.

He motioned for all of them to stand around Fushimi. Harrison stood off to the side as Fushimi began a speech," Welcome to year one swordsmanship. Those of you who are here today have the potential to where this uniform. I am Fushimi Saruhiko third in command of Scepter 4 under the Fourth and Blue King Reisi Munakata. Know this only the best of the best will be allowed to attend a combat academy. That means both classwork and swordsmanship."

Harrison nodded. This was to be expected. Reisi kept only the best in his clan. Looking around he saw it was mostly Gryffindors. He was the only Slytherin in the class. There was a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. Seven Gryffindors stood with the Hufflepuffs. Only ten students including himself. Only maybe one of them would make it to combat school.

Fushimi pulled out wooden practice swords and laid them on the grass. He said," Pair up. I want to see if anyone has any natural talent."

Immediately everyone paired up with their friends. Due to the odd number of Gryffindors he was left with a tall brown haired boy. Harrison barely came up to his shoulders. The boy sneered at him.

The brown haired boy asked," Professor why do I have to be paired with the runt?"

He had picked up the practice sword testing its weight. It didn't fit perfectly in his hand like his sword did but it would do.

Fushimi said watching him curiously," Because i said so. Get ready," everyone faces their partners," Begin!"

The Gryffindor said bringing the sword in front of him," You should just back shorty. You won't be able to land a single attack on me..."

Harrison came through with a third kata attack. The Gryffindor barely able to put up a clumsy block. He came back up with a backhand sword strike. It hit the hilt of the other's sword sending it flying. The tip of the wooden sword found itself under the other's chin pointed to his throat.

He then stepped back lowering the blade. After a moment Fushimi said," It's seems we have a natural."

Harrison shrugged and turned away from the Gryffindor. As he moved towards Fushimi he felt rather than heard the brown haired boy move. It seemed the Gryffindor was a sore loser.

A swoosh from above him indicated that the sword was coming from his top right. He moved to the left spinning on his heel and bringing his own sword up to block the strike. The sword strike was blocked expertly. He then pushed against tbe others sword with all of his strength.

To the other's surprise he was stronger than he looked. He also had the advantage of having over a decade's worth of experience. The push gave him an opening to the other's body. His practice sword hit the Gryffindor twice in the ribs before hitting him in the knee. The much larger boy went down and Fushimi had to step in before it went any further.

Fushimi said glaring down at the Gryffindor," Get out and don't come back. I don't teach cowards."

The Gryffindor shouted," He's a snake. They are all evil!"

Fushimi sighed as he said," No one is absolutely evil. People like you make me sick. Get out of my sight. Class dismissed."

Harrison was about to leave when Fushimi said," Not you. Rodux stay back."

Oh joy. He really should have just let the stupid Gryffindor hit him. It would have made more sense to the suspicious blue clansman. There were times he was thankful for his training. This was not one of those times.


	4. Kings part 1

Wolf's POV

He forced a smile on his face while he stayed back. Several of the other students were giving him envious looks. No doubt they were thinking that the new kid had some luck. Fushimi wasn't known for playing favorites. Honestly he didn't think the man's personality had changed at all. Only time would tell though.

Once they were alone on the ground Fushimi gave him a dark look. He said," You should have mentioned that your previous school taught swordsmanship."

Fishing was watching him closely and the man was good at reading people. For someone like him it would be impossible for him to successfully lie to the blue clansman. He would have to try another tactic.

"They didn't. I had a good teacher," he said.

Fushimi raised an eyebrow while he considered him. If this had been his world he would trust the man. But it wasn't and trust was earned. Never just given.

Harry turned away as he said coldly," If if your expecting more information it will be a long time coming. I don't trust you."

Fushimi cocked his head to the side and asked," Why? We have never met before. So why don't you trust me?"

"Trust is earned never just given," with that he left heading back towards the castle. The whole way he could feel the man's eyes on him.

Reisi's POV

He woke with a strart his hand going for his sword ready to draw it. His eyes scanned the room looking for threats. Many of his men were giving him knowing looks. The previous weeks had been long and hard on each of them.

Battles between the kings had been happening more frequently than normal. It was exhausting even to the most battle hardened of his clan. They never went more than two days without a battle. Now even the youngest hard dark circles under their eyes. They jumped at any loud noises. Medics were having to supply sleeping medication just to get his men to sleep more than a few hours.

Reisi for his part refused to take any medicine that would hamper his abilities. He had to be ready in case of an attack. If that meant sacrificing his own sleep so that his men could sleep so be it. If he was honest with himself though that wasn't the only reason. He was terrified of falling asleep.

Nightmares had plagued his dreams for awhile now. Yet when he woke up he couldn't remember what had happened. It always felt like he was forgetting something. Something important.

A ring drew him from his thoughts. His phone was going off he thought sluggishly. It wasn't often that one of his men would call him on one of these trips. Normally they tended to leave him alone. They were looking for recruits from wizards after all. No one wanted to insult a wizard. They had enough troubles without adding that lot into the mix.

He frowned when he saw the caller id but answered it anyways," Munakata."

A familiar voice said," Captain, i have a question for you."

So it was Fushimi and not some child who stole his phone. That was even more unusual because unless he found someone worth looking into he didn't call. Ever.

Calmly he said," Ask away Mr. Fushimi."

"Do you know a child by the name of Harrison Rodux, Captain?" Came the reply.

Harrison Rodux. The name sounded vaguely familiar. If he remembered correctly it was a dark haired child that survived the Nightingale attack. Why would Fushimi be asked about him?

His curiosity peaked he replied," I know little about the child. He was a survivor of the attack on the Nightingale academy. Personally no I don't know him. Why do you ask?"

Now he had the full attention of his men onboard. They were curious about what was going on now.

"Rodux signed up for swordsmanship. In fact he was the only Slytherin to do so. I didn't know what to expect with him being from a purebloods family." Fushimi paused.

Reisi had to agree with his assessment. Purebloods took fencing most of the time. Few had the patience or natural talent it took for true swordsmanship. Was Fushimi complaining about students already? It was only the first day of classes.

"Captain that child he's not normal. Even by our standards," the man said.

He had to repress the urge to sigh tiredly. Of course the pureblood wasn't normal. No wizard was. Yet for some reason he couldn't explain he felt drawn to them. Like there was something waiting for him there. Yet, he couldn't find the source of the feeling.

He asked trying to keep his annoyance out of his tone," What is your problem with the child? Is he below even the lowest of standards? If so throw him out."

What was said next astounded him. Fushimi said unsurely," That's the problem, sir. If anything he is the exact opposite. From what I have observed his has rapid response team's skill level. If not even higher."

Reisi blinks trying to process this new information. A third year had the abilities of his rapid response team? A 13 year old child? How was that possible?

The rapid response team was made up of his best men. Each ready to fight and kill if necessary.

He asked carefully assessing his options," His personality?"

"Hard to tell, sir. He doesn't trust easily. Something I noticed when he first walked up was that he recognized me. Not fake recognition. True recognition. Yet I have never met him before I'm sure of it."

Interesting. That was probably the more interesting thing to happen in awhile.

"I would like to speak with this child when i arrive."

"It will be done, Captain." With that the connection died.

He leaned back in his seat as he thought,: So Harrison Rodux. Who are you?:

Harrison's POV

The next day passed quickly. Everything thing the professors threw at him, he excelled at. It was all things he had learned before with the exception of blade smithing and ancient runes.

Blade smithing had to be the most interesting class he had so far. They were learning the basics of working with iron. It was the first step in making their own blades. Iron was cheap and easy to get so it was perfect for a starting metal.

They learned that afternoon that only those who could make a useable weapon would pass the semester. If they could not by the end of the semester they would be dropped. Like all first classes the day began with theory. The next class promised to be making their first weapon.

Ancient times was little better. He learned that the class worked mostly on theory. They wouldn't even start drawing runes until their second semester. It was also the first step to ward making once they passed their OWLs.

By the end of the day he was still bursting with energy. To burn some of it off he went to an unused part of the lake. After finding a suitable stick he ran through his katas. It was times like this he missed his sword. The one that was made for him when he first joined Scepter 4.

Even in his much younger body the katas were familiar to him. The memory of going through them had never faded. In his mind he could hear Reisi's sharp commands as he went through them. His heart gave a painful twinge at the thought of the man. Would he ever see the man again?

Sighing he knew even if met the man it wouldn't be the Reisi, he knew. The Reisi he knew died in battle for the Slates. Even with the bond between them faint he didn't want to get his hopes up. All that would bring was pain and heart break.

A loud snap drew his attention out of the katas. His hands tightened around the stick fully prepared to defend himself. Internally he was already tapping into the protective blue aura.

Two men stepped out where he could see them. One was Fushimi and was recognized instantly. The other took a little longer to recognize. When he did though his heart stopped.

Weary blue eyes met his green ones. He couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise. Reisi Munakata the Fourth and Blue King. In the previous world they had been bonded as kings. When the bond broke so did his faith in the world.

Now stood the man he would die for living and breathing. Yet in this world they had never met. Realizing he had been staring at the man for too long he looked away.

He could hear the moving closer. Part of him wanted run up to his king. The more logical part of him knew that it wouldn't end well. The man would perceive it as an attack. Still that part of him was strong. The one that was happy to see his king alive and well.

Startling him from his thoughts Fushimi said," Harrison Rodux I'm glad we found you. We have been looking for you since classes let out."

When a scent seeker didn't want to be found it was difficult and nearly impossible to find them. This was one of those times. All he had wanted was to blow off his extra energy.

Crossing his arms over his chest he replied," What can i do for you, Professor? As you can see I am in the middle of something."

Reisi said sounding interested," That was Japanese form 4 katas. Am I correct?"

They knew he was correct. Hell he knew it. It was the form taught in the combat academy for Scepter 4. Instead of answering he simply nodded carefully.

Reisi moved closer and Harrison tensed prepared to defend himself. He shifted his weight to the balls of his feet. Hands tightened around the stick. It might not be a real sword but it would hurt like a devil if it hit. His hand to hand wasn't something to sniff at either. He wasn't the first vanguard for HOMRA for nothing after all.

Now the man was within touching distance. Two parts of his mind were fighting against each other. One part of him wanted to accept the man back into his life. The other part of him remembered what the shattered bond felt like. That was something he never wanted to go through again.

"You were right Mr. Fushimi. There is something most definitely different about this young boy," Reisi said.

The man had moved closer so that they were only a few feet apart. If the man decided to attack him there would be little room to maneuver. Then again the man would be unable to draw his sword at this distance.

Harrison growled defensively," What do you want? What do you mean I'm different?"

He replied trying to soothe him," Mr. Fushimi mentioned that you were skilled with a sword. Much more skilled than one should be at your age. I wanted to see it for myself."

A deep growl escaped his lips as his inner wolf pressed forward. Both men took a shocked step back. His green eyes likely had flashed gold. He might not be a werewolf but the scent seeker traits mimic them. It was good for hiding when it came to it.

Fushimi said coldly," I didn't think this government allowed werewolves to enrol here."

A feral grin broke out across his face as he shot back," Who said I was a werewolf? Surely Scepter 4 as powerful as it is knows werewolves aren't the only creatures that roam. Or that answer to the call to the moon."

Reisi's eyes flashed with recognition then suspicion. Good he knew what was being implied. In his world scent seekers were highly sought after. Their unique way of communicating with animals made them rare additions to any clan. Scepter 4 had an entire squad of them that was led by Harrison.

When the Slates were destroyed they found out that their powers remained. The only strains that had kept their powers. They choose to part ways instead of staying together. In the world they lived in they were freaks. Even in the country they once called home. Separating was probably the worst thing that could have happened to him. His last lifeline had been snapped. So he decided to hide himself away until he died.

Reisi said recovering," A scent seeker. I have not heard even a rumor of one since their eradication under my predecessor."

Harrison flinched heavily at that terrible reminder. His hand rubbed at where the mark lay on his right forearm. The reminder of why there were so few of them in the first place. The previous blue king had done experiments on every child with the scent seeker mark. To try and create the eighth and black king. He still had nightmares about it to this day.

Fushimi caught the movement and made to grab his arm. Instinct kicked in. Years of fighting forced him to react.

The first thing he did was drop the stick grab the man's wrist and twisted. Bones ground against each other painfully. Next he lashed out with an open palm strike to his abdomen. Finally he kicked the man's legs out from under him.

This was all done in only a handful of seconds. It left Fushimi on his knees gasping for air. Shocked eyes met his. It was one thing for him to have mastered swordsmanship at such an age. It was an entirely different thing altogether for him to have instincts like this. Now they would be more suspicious than ever.

So he did the first thing that popped into his head. He ran.


	5. King's part 2

Reisi's POV

Whatever he had been expecting that wasn't it. He watched as the boy attacked Fushimi with the ferocity of a red clansman. Not that he blamed the boy. Fushimi had been a little hasty in trying to grab the boy.

The fight lasted only a few seconds and ended with Fushimi gasping for breath on his knees. The boy's eyes widened and then he ran off to the forest before the king could stop him. As he went to help Fushimi up to his feet he felt something. Fear. Absolute fear.

He was not unaccostumed to fear. That was part of being a king. For only a king can murder a king. This wasn't his fear though. In fact it was coming from something pressing against his mind.

Part of him thought it was a bond. That shouldn't be possible. He had never been close to another king. This was most certainly a king's bond. The only one he even considered somewhat of a friend was Souh. The third and red king.

His eyes turned to the forest. Could that boy be one of the missing kings? At the moment half of the thrones were empty. He could be any one of the colors. Something was different about him though. Something that drew the man to him.

Fushimi said as he gained his feet," That kid is something else. What do you think, sir?"

Reisi replied coldly," That he has a lot of fear for a child. There is more to his story than what we know. I want a file on him as soon as possible. Including times he was near the Slates."

Fushimi asked incredulously," You think he is a king?"

"I don't know what to think yet. But I felttl immense fear as he was running away. It was as if it was my own yet i knew it wasn't."

Fushimi looked at him like he had gone mad. Part of him felt like he had. His friend knew him better than almost anyone. Especially in the fact that he had never been close to another king. Especially not to make a king's bond with one.

Yet something inside him rebelled at the thought. As if a memory blocked. The situation was extremely frustrating. He wanted to know why his heart accepted the bond while he brain didn't.

Fushimi said rubbing his abdomen," I need togo alert the headmaster. Apparently there are a lot of dangerous creatures in the forest. If we want him alive finding him comes first."

Reisi waved him off. Something felt off. He couldn't place it but something felt off. It felt like he was missing a key part of himself. It pained him that he was missing something so important.

There was a ripple in the air around him. It set his teeth on edge something was happening.

A happy unfamiliar voice said," I think you and i need to have a talk young king. It's about what you cannot remember."

Reisi turned to face the voice. It was a tall man with golden eyes. It reminded the king of the scent seekers. Gold eyes that showed the beast within. There was something both intelligent and feral about the man in front of him. Reisi didn't trust him but he needed answers.

Wolf's POV

Without realizing where he was going he made a break for the Forbidden Forest. The moment he hit the forest he made the change into his wolf form. The change was completely painless like it had before the war. Before he had been at war with himself.

The grass felt good on his paws. The wind in his fur was gentle and calming. His nose turned to the sky inhaling the scents of the forest. For the first time in a long time he felt truly at peace.

He made his way a little farther into the forest stying clear of spider's territory. Once he was far enough away he began to dig into the ground. He made a small den just large enough for him to lay comfortably in.

Eventually he would have to go back to the school. Right now though he just wanted peace. Fear ate at him when he felt a brush against the bond. He had brushed against it twice while he was running. It was something of an instinct when he was feeling fear. A way to reassure himself that his king was still there. Now it was a reminder that the man he knew was gone.

He let out a small yip when he felt a familiar sense of comfort go through the bond. It was different from earlier when he felt the brush. The honest comfort was one from his king. Something that shouldn't have been possible. Unless... could Apolo have given him his king?

Shaking his head he laid his head down on his paws. That was ridiculous. His Reisi was dead. Killed by Zengo. Another push on the bond brought out a small whine from the black furred wolf. Still he didn't move from the den.

As he lay in the den he could hear the sounds of the forest. Sounds that were being interrupted by the footfalls of humans. A growl escaped his lips. Familiar scents permeated the air. Snape, Voldemort and a few professors. No doubt searching for him.

His few moments of peace now interrupted his pulled himself from the den. Making sure no one was around he shifted back into his human form. A wave of dizziness washed over him once the change was completed. His body longer used to changing as often as he was.

The foot falls were getting closer as was the scents. Knowing it was pointless to run he stayed where he was. He wasn't surprised when the first human to appear was Voldemort. No matter what Apollo had said he still mitrusted the man. Until he was given a reason to trust the man he would continue to be wary.

Voldemort asked looking him up and down," Are you injured, Mr. Rodux?"

He replied calmly," No. I am uninjured. Just enjoying the forest."

That was true. No matter where he was or when he was forests would be home to him. It was part of accepting his beast side. Something he had done when he was younger. With Tatara and Reisi helping him along the way.

Voldemort grabbed his arm before he could move out of the way. The grip was tight enough to keep him from escaping but not tight enough to be painful. In the next moment he was being dragged out of the forest. He had to jog to keep up with the long legged man.

He hated being forced back into his younger form. It was weak and short. He missed his stronger body even as battle worn as it was. Now only his mind was battle worn.

When they came out of the forest the professors were already waiting for them. Off to the side was Reisi who watching with an unreadable expression. The professors though looked relieved that he was found in one piece. Not that he would have come out of the forest in pieces. Just because he looked small didn't mean he couldn't defend him.

Once they were a safe distance from the forest Voldemort released his arm. The Dark Lord crossed his arms over his chest and asked," What possessed you to enter the Forbidden Forest? Did you not listed to the beginning of the year announcements? The forest is a dangerous place."

Harrison gave him his most deadpan look. If anyone knew how dangerous the forest was. It was him. So many bad things had happened in this particular forest to him. Most of them stemmed from his version of this man. His version that was more snake than man.

He replied as calmly as he could," Forest will always be the safest place for someone like me," he shot a look at the king and his clansman before continuing," Whether or not people accept it. That is their problem."

For a wolf will always feel at home in the trees. The most cruel thing they could do was confine him inside. It would drive him crazy.

Sensing his thoughts it was Snape who replied," The Forbidden Forest is named that way for a reason. No one is allowed in the forest. You are no exception."

Harrison gave a growled reply," If I don't want to be found you would never find me. Know this a forest will always protect its own."

As usual the voice of reason came from Reisi. He said trying to diffuse the situation," I think we all need to take a step back and calm down. From what I have been told Mr. Rodux has been through a lot. I'm sure he felt at home in the forest near his previous school. It's natural that he felt trapped here unable to escape into the forest as he used to. I'm afraid this is mostly my fault I was too pushy with him earlier. I apologize Mr. Rodux."

Harrison turned to him surprised. The way the king spoke hit a cord he thought he buried. There was something else. Something he never thought he would see in the man's gaze. Recognition but that was impossible.

Snape was the one who spoke this time," So we should ignore that he broke the rules? I don't know how you keep order with your men if that is your way of doing things, Fourth and Blue King."

"Maybe you should remember what happened to the boy just a short time ago. He saw his friends die in front of him and barely escaped with his own life. So you tell me. Should we punish a boy who is still learning our customs?" Reisi shot back.

Normally he would have been unaffected by such a speech. After all he had heard similar ones before. Not this time however. This time the words made his heartbeat quicken. Not in fear but in recognition. Those same words had been spoken in his defense after his Sword of Damocles first appeared. Word for bloody word.

He glanced at the older king his eyes searching the man's face. The man was staring at the professors giving him no heed. At least that's what it appeared like. Harrison could see the subtle quirk of the man's lips. It was in such a way that only one familiar with the king would recognize.

Snape said," I understand what he's been through. That does not excuse him for breaking the rules."

"Then let him have a detention with me," came Reisi calm reply.

Voldemort said looking Harrison up and down," Fifty points from Slytherin and a week's worth of detention with Reisi Munakata. I wish to speak with you in my office after classes tomorrow."

With that the man was gone leaving him with the professors. One by one the professors followed his lead. The only one who was left was Snape and Reisi. Fushimi decided to leave with the professors.

Reisi said moving closer to Harrison," Deputy Headmaster I wish to speak to Mr. Rodux alone."

Harrison moved away from the man. He had to keep reminding himself that this was not his king. No matter how much he looked and acted like it.

Snape said with a sigh," When you're done speaking to the king I would like to speak with you alone, Mr. Rodux."

He could only nod. His body now filled with tension. Should the king have figured out what he was he would have to be ready. What he was not prepared for was for Reisi to suddenly embrace him. Like a deer caught in the headlights he froze, unsure what to do.


	6. King's part 3

Harrison's POV

He stiffened in the older king's hold. A warmth followed through him. It was so familIar like in his world. The bond even as weak as it was hummed contentedly between them. Harrison felt truly at peace in the man's hold.

Reisi said softly his voice was like he remembered before the war," You're alive. I can't believe it. You're alive."

He pushed away from the man and looked up. He asked confused," What do you mean? You don't know me."

A frown marred Reisi's face as he replied," Don't you remember me? Damn Apollo. Brings me into this world and my second Lieutenant doesn't remember me."

He felt his eyes widen. Before he could say anything though a familiar chipper voice said," I think not, young King. I do believe, little wolf was thinking you were the other blue king. Fear not little wolf, I have returned your king to you. With the help of other gods. As i said some will come to help you. Just give us time."

He stammered out pressing his face into Reisi's jacket," Thank you Apollo."

Apollo said gently," You're very welcome, little wolf."

They both sensed when the god left them alone. Reisi carded his fingers through his hair. It was an act that calmed the boy. It was like a piece of him that had been missing was returned. His inner wolf had accepted the man without question.

He asked choked," How... How are you alive? Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes i remember everything that happened. In fact my last memory before coming here was Zengo killing me. Not a pleasant experience."

His hands fisted into the man's shirt. It hurt to think that Reisi had died. It didn't matter through. The man was here in front of him. Alive.

As if sensing his thoughts Reisi continued," I must admit it surprised me to see you back as a 13 year old. You were a handful at this age and still are it seems like."

Harrison stuck his tongue out childishly looking up at the man. There wasn't any malice in the dark eyes. Just understanding and acceptance. They both knew what he had gone through. Unlike those of this world.

He muttered into the man's jacket," I was not a handful."

Reisi let out a short as he said," You got suspected of murder. Broke out of the Gold King's mansion and took a silver bullet laced with colorless kings aura meant for me. All within a week. You most certainly were a handful."

Pushing away he gave the man his most cheeky grin. It was true he did all that. He didn't regret his near death by the colorless King's hand. He made his choice. Reisi's life was worth more than his own.

After a few moments of silence he said," You should head back to your dorms. Detention tomorrow at seven. We can talk more them."

Harrison didn't want to let the man go. He had just got his king back and was afraid if he let go he would disappear again. It took a lot of effort for the man to pry him away.

When he finally succeeded he bent to a knee so they were eye level and said," I will not abandon you this time. My Sword of Damocles is stronger than ever. From what i remember there are some people who are coming tomorrow. You really should try to hold your temper. Otherwise people might think you belong to the red clan."

His eyes widened at the implications of what the man said. Mikoto was coming. That meant that Tatara, Izumo and Yata were as well. If they were still alive that was.

The wink Reisi sent spoke volumes. They were alive. Tatara was alive. A flare of hope went through him but quickly died out as reality hit him. These were not the King and clansmen he knew. Still he could get to know this world's.

Lost in his thoughts he made his way back to the castle. It had been a long day and he was both physically and mentally exhausted.

Severus' POV

He was not surprised at all when late that evening his presence was requested. In the headmaster's office his Lord stood gazing out the window. The man seemed lost in his own thoughts. No doubt it was about their transfer student.

Harrison Rodux was an enigma. Every time they thought they had a handle on him he did a complete 180. That afternoon had been no exception.

The boy seemed unnaturally suspicious of everyone. His skills had been shown to be a far cry from a third years. The Blue King's man was recommending the boy be placed on the combat academy's list. Never had there been a student from Hogwarts been invited to attend their combat academy.

From what he heard of it, Scepter 4's academy was the best in the world. The graduates tended to be apart of the rapid response squads. A King's war group. Luckily Hogwarts had never seen a serious fight between kings.

Just a basic demonstration that happened every other year. That was only between the third ans fourth king. He knew full well that both men were holding back on their fights. That it was just a demonstration. Still it had been terrifying for even grown wizards to witness.

His eyes shot up when Marvolo asked," What are your thoughts on Mr. Rodux, Severus?"

Now that was a difficult question. He had many thoughts on the boy. So many it was difficult to sort through all of them.

Still he replied thoughtfully," Harrison Rodux has been an enigma in the two days he's been here. He seems to mistrust everyone in the castle. The way he reacted to Black and Lupin still worries me."

"Is he still warding his bed?"

All Severus could do was nod. That was the understatement of the century. It was wards that not even he had seen before. The only thing he could do was make it so that his own wards still notified him appropriately.

Marvolo said taping his fingers on the desk," I am supposed to talk to him tomorrow. I have read his file and it leaves more questions than answers."

Severus had also noted such things. Like the boy's unknown father. So little was known about him beyond where he went to school. Even with his school it was only his grades. Nothing else was known about the boy.

What was the most confusing thing was his reaction to the king. It was almost like the boy knew the man. Yet as far as they knew. The two had never met.

Severus had not missed the deep seated pain in the boy's eyes. It reminded him of his own look after his mother had passed when he was a boy. It was the same look to a lesser degree that he had given both Lupin and Black. Almost like he had time to grieve and come to terms with his loss.

Marvolo said as the both felt the wards on the boy's bed go off," I think we should go down there."

Severus could only nod as they left the room. Maybe the boy would be more inclined to answer their questions this night.

Harrison's POV

He awoke with a shout his hand fisting over his chest as his heart tried to break free of its confines. It was the same dream that it always was. Nagare's horrified look as his Sword of Damocles came crashing down upon the Slates.

Tentatively he reached out through his bond with Reisi. While it was still a fledgling bond it was still there. Until he took his place at the man's side it would remain a fledgling bond. Still when he reached across it he felt a gentle push back. The man was no doubt awake. Comfort trickled through it. Confirming that the man was alive and well. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

It had been a long few days. The pain of losing the one person he chose to bond with had broken him. Having that man back was both allowing him to pick up the pieces and breaking him again. Things could never go back to the way they were. That much was obvious. Too much had happened in the last world. Both with Reisi dying and the two wars that Harrison had to fight. So much damage done to them.

Shaking his head he left the bond open as he pulled the curtains back. He pulled on a clean shirt and walked into the common rooms. Knowing better than to leave he took a seat on the couch. If he could avoid the professors for the evening it would be great.

He stated into the fire his thoughts roaming to times long past. Red flames always reminded him of Mikoto. He hoped to have a good relationship with the man even though he wasn't his. Same with Tatara and Izumo. They had given him a home when he had no one to turn to. Even when he became a vassal to the Fourth and Blue King they accepted him. Both groups had been his family.

He sighed sadly. Times long past. If he stayed in the past he could never hope to save the future. Never again would he be a pawn for the Light. That didn't mean he supported the dark. He was carefully neutral and that's how he liked it.

He started when the couch suddenly shifted. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw Voldemort. He must have the worst luck in the world. All he wanted was to be left to his thoughts. It didn't seem like he would ever get the peace he so desperately sought.

His eyes widened when Snape took a seat in the chair in front of him. This was going to be a long night.

Taking a deep breath he asked as calmly as he could," Professors what can i do for you?"

Neithe mam seemed angry by his question in the slightest. Then it was hard to tell with Slytherins. They were masters at hiding what they were truly thinking.

Voldemort was the first to reply," The wards went off on your bed again. You are supposed to be sleeping. Not sitting in the common room alone."

His first instict was to tell the man to fuck off. Instead he bit his tongue. This was not the time to make the men any angrier with him. Especially after the day's events.

Snape was the next to speak," Have you thought about taking a dreamless sleep potion?"

He didn't reply for a brief moment. Of course he had. It didn't mean he could though. The potion would suppress his dreams for a short amount of time. Long term it would mess with his inner wolf. It would hurt the careful control he had established.

He shook his head and said," I can't. For reasons I can't explain. I can't take those potions."

He started when Voldemort like a striking snake grabbed his left arm. Looking down he realized he had been subconsciously rubbing at his scent seeker mark. One that was now unhidden from view.

Both men sucked in a surprised breath at the sight of the mark. From what he gather the scent seekers were all but extinct. Like in his world the previous blue king had done a mass genocide. No one had escaped it. So seeing a mark like this would surprise anyone that knew it's importance.

Voldemort looked in his eyes and Harrison had to bite back a growl. This man was starting to get on his nerves. Dark Lord's and their love for control. If only he knew who his bloody father was. He knew that he could talk to snakes...

"You can talk to snakes?" Voldemort interrupted his thoughts.

He blinked several times. Fuck! He had forgotten about legimency. There were somethings that could be forgotten. That was not one of them! Now he felt like an idiot.

He quickly looked away before replying," Yes I can."

He could speak to wolves not just scent seekers but true wolves. Wolf speak was a rare gift. Almost as rare as parseltounge. Still he carried it. For that he was grateful. Without it he would never have made allies with the wolves of the forest of Dean. Something that would have to be done again.

Snape said tapping his fingers on his leg," It would take me most of the day tomorrow to make a heritage potion."

Harrison stared at them in shock. They had a silent conversation between them and he hadn't even noticed. They were as good as he remembered.

Part of him looked forward to having his heritage revealed to him. Yet he didn't want these men to know. It was none of their damn business . Something told him though he wouldn't have much of a choice. That they would want to see it no matter how much he protested.

Once again he was wondering if life would just be easier as a wolf. There was no doubt about it. Life would be easier as a wolf. He thought looking at the men.


	7. King's part 4

Harrison's POV

He didn't get out of classes until 3pm that day. Like he promised he arrived at the Headmmaster's office. Unsurprisingly Snape was there waiting for him. From the look he was being given there was no doubt the potion was complete or near competition.

Voldemort said drawing his attention," Mr. Rodux sit."

Deciding it would be in his best interest to listen to the man. When he obeyed both men seemed to relax a little. He didn't trust either of them but he wouldn't out right try to agitate them.

After a moment Voldemort said watching his body language closely," Mr. Rodux it is only your third day here at Hogwarts but already you have surprised us. First with your reaction when you first arrived. Then the wards you set up. Then yesterday's interaction with the king."

If they found his interaction with Reisi strange he hates to see what they thought about what would happen with Mikoto. That would certainly be an interesting experience. His guilt over his king's and best friend's death had never truly faded. Tatara had been the catalyst to Mikoto's own death. It had been like a knocking over Dominos. One by one each of them had fallen.

Would Apollo give Mikoto or Tatara their memories back? As much as he wanted both men to remember him it didn't seem right. They had both died painfully. Tatara bleed out from a bullet wound. Mikoto bleed out from a sword stabbed through his chest.

Quickly he pushed the dangerous thoughts from his mind. He didn't need to go into another panic attack. It would be the third in as many days.

Snape said sensing his unease," My lord, maybe it's best that we go ahead and complete the potion."

Voldemort said rising to his feet," I agree Severus. Let's go."

To Harrison's surprise they didn't actually leave the office. Instead they went through a door he hadn't noticed when he first came in. A cauldron sat on the flames and a parchment lay next to it along with a silver knife.

His inner wolf howled at the sight of the silver. No matter the world or the time he would never forget the damage ir had caused. Even if the wound was no longer there.

A gentle hand pushing him forward made him flinch. He had to remind himself once again that they weren't his enemy. That the people here weren't out to hurt him. Otherwise it could end messily. Even without all of his weapons he was still a weapon.

Once he stood in front of the cauldron Snape picked up the knife and said," We only need three drops into the potion."

After only a brief hesitation he held out his hand. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as the silver bit into his hand. It wasn't enough to hurt him terribly but he would have to take an antisilver packet later. His nose crickled at the thought. Antisilver was almost as bad as silver in the reaction to the body. He hates it with a passion but it has kept him alive for this long.

He placed his hand over the cauldron and allowed three drops of blood to enter it. The next thing he knew Voldemort had said pointing his wand at Harrison's hand," Tergeo."

He watched in fascination as the wound knit itself back together. The taint of silver no longer damaging his blood. Interesting he would have to learn that spell.

Name

Harrison Rodux

Mother

Grace Williams

Father

Severus Prince-Snape; adopted name

Severus Riddle; birth name

Next-Of-Kin

Tom Riddle; uncle (paternal)

James Potter; cousin (maternal)

King's bond

Reisi Munkata (fledgling bond)

He could only stare blankly at the parchment. Whatever he had been expecting that wasn't it. He was going to kill Apollo when he got the chance. It seemed like he was the gods favorite toy. He hated it.

Harrison glanced at the Dark Lord from this hair fringe. He was brave not stupid. The man couldn't have liked this outcome. He hated to think of what Snape's reaction would be. His only comfort was that he could return to Scepter 4 if he needed to.

Voldemort seemed to consider him. The man was either going to throw him out or take him in. It was very unlikely that Snape would take him in. It just wasn't going to happen. If he was honest with himself he didn't know which he feared more. Being thrown out by his only family in this world or being taken in.

If he was thrown out he could enter Scepter 4's combat academy immediately. If he was taken in he would have to wait until the summer. He waited for someone to react to the parchment. Anyone at all.

Snape who had just picked it up went even paler than normal. Didn't Apollo say he was supposed to be happy in this world? So far all he had been was miserable except for his brief time with Reisi. How was he supposed to be happy here?

Snape turned to Voldemort and asked," My lord?"

That seemed to bring the Dark Lord out of his thoughts and back to reality. The red eyed man looked between them before he said," I knew i had a younger brother. He just disappeared one day. It tore my mother and father's marriage apart. It never recovered. I was long since grown by that time so I did help in the search. It was without success obviously. I assumed you had perished."

Harrison wouldn't look between the two men. He felt like an outsider in this situation. That he didn't belong with these two men. After all they had known each other for years. He only came to their attentions three days ago. Maybe he should go.

He had just stood to leave when they both pinned him to the floor with stares. Or maybe he wouldn't. The question rang through his mind. Why would they want him there?

Tatara's POV

Now that the panic had died within his chest he thought on what Apollo told him. He had died in the world he knew. Here he was still Mikoto Souh's only nonviolent clansman. The only major differences in the world that he knew and this one was that Wolf wasn't a clansman to either king. Though he was a king still. It made his head hurt trying to put everything together.

He had woken up on a commercial flight. They were going as a clan to look at Hogwarts students. According to the god Apollo Wolf was there.

His worry for his friend had grown the more he remembered. Wolf had been there when he died. He had tried to stop the bleeding.

Flashback

His vision was fading in and out when he heard a door burst open. A familiar cry rang out," Tatara!"

He barely heard it though. Wolf's shout sounded like he had been under water. With a great effort he pushed himself into his elbows. He wasn't able to stay up like that for long. Soon he collapsed back onto the concrete roof. Only gentle arms kept him from cracking his head on the concrete. Wolf's worried green eyes looked down at him.

He didn't doubt his young friend was worried about him. The boy lowered him gently to the ground before trying to stop the bleeding. Tatata had to bite back a whimper in pain. The wound was too close to his heart. It was fatal. Not even magic or aura could save him now. They both knew it.

Wolf said stubbornly trying to activate his blue healing aura," You gonna be alright Tatara. You here me? You're gonna be alright. Just stay with me."

The blond could hear the desperation and pleading in the other's words. Wolf had lost so much. Especially in the last Wizarding world war. Probably felt like he couldn't lose anything. Now he was losing his oldest friend.

To be honest he felt guilty about leaving Wolf. He had been the one to pull Wolf from the bowels of the old Scepter 4 building. He had been the ones to show him how to live. How to forget the horrors of his past while honoring those he had lost. It had taken years for him to accept it but eventually he did. There was no doubt in his mind this would set Wolf back on everything.

Reaching up he cupped Wolf's cheek with his right hand. With a shuddering breath he said," Everything's... going to be all right. Everything's... gonna be..."

He didn't get to finish. It hurt to breath and then he couldn't breath at all. He could hear distantly Wolf yelling at him. Then the world faded to nothing.

End of flashback

He sat up in the seat his eyes searching the area frantically. His heart was trying to burst from his chest. The memory still had him in its grips.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him start. Looking over he saw Anna Kushina. Her worried grey eyes looked up at him. He had to take several deep breaths to calm himself.

She asked concerned," Are you okay Tatara? Do i need to get Izumo or Mikoto?"

He shook his head and said with a charming smile," It's okay, Anna. Just a bad dream."

Part of him wished his other life had only been a bad dream. Another part wondered what happened after his death. Apollo had been tight lipped about what had happened. Told him to ask Wolf. How was he supposed to ask the boy when he didn't even know the name he was using here? He could only hope the boy hadn't changed much in appearance.

An announcement startled him," We will be landing in five minutes. Everyone fasten your seatbelts and raise your tray tables."

So it began. His first order of business would be to find Wolf. After that he would go from there depending on what the boy said.

:Be safe my friend. Soon we will be reunited. Hopefully you have not forgotten about me. As I would never have forgotten about you.: his thoughts went out to the boy.


	8. Reunions part 1

Harrison's POV

The men had taken him back to the Headmmaster's office. The trip was done in silence. It did nothing to quell his nerves. When they were all back in office Voldemort shut and locked the door.

His ruby gaze fell onto Harrison's form. The green eyed boy gazed fearlessly. The courage was not something he truly felt though. He was scared. Scared that they would throw him out. That Reisi wouldn't take him back. Especially since he was young again.

The red eyed man asked," How are you feeling, Harrison?"

That wasn't what he was expecting. Then again this man was hard to read. Adjusting to how different this world was from his own was taking time. Luckily his reactions to this point could be passed off as from the attack on the Academy. Still he felt at home at Hogwarts. One thing that hadn't changed even if the world had. His greatest fear was being found out. A close second was being thrown out of Hogwarts.

He replied honestly," Scared. Do I need to pack my things?"

Snape's eyes widened as he asked," Why would you need to pack your things, Mr. Rodux? While we are shocked we would not throw you out of the school."

Harrison for his part wasn't convinced. All his life the only people that accepted him were the kings and the clansman. Though they fought with each other every day it was still an acceptance he never had before. His family had always treated him more like a slave than anything. As a clansman he had been seen as an equal and as a brother.

He looked away not bringing his thoughts into words. In this world he didn't have those bonds. Still one thing kept true. Kings kept to themselves and only each other.

Voldemort said calmly," What Severus said is correct. You will not be removed from the school. As it stands currently you are a ward of the school after the death of your mother. That would allow Severus or I to gain guardianship over you."

He asked wary of both men that he barely knew," You want me? Why?"

It was once again Voldemort who answered," We are family. Nothing is more important than family Harrison."

As much as he wanted to believe it he was skeptical. His aunt and uncle had been blood related to him and they hated him. In fact if it wasn't for them he would have never been experimented on. He would have never become the Eighth and Black King.

He asked putting aside the thoughts of the other world," So what happens now?"

Snape said after a moment," For the moment we should go on as we have. There is much happening this year. As wizards we cannot show any kind of weakness in front of the kings. We have a treaty with them but still know almost nothing about them. They could break the treaty at any time."

"Neither Scepter 4 or HOMRA would do that. They are honorable kings," he said before he could stop himself.

Shocked eyes turned towards him and he had to fight the urge to gulp. He shouldn't know that information. Especially since nothing in his file indicated he knew any of the kings. What he said was true though. Neither Mikoto or Reisi would break an agreement without a damn good reason. They both died keeping their words.

Voldemort asked," How do you know that?"

"King's typically keep to themselves and only each other. Yet you were able to get two kings to agree to come here. They have just as much invested into this as you do."

He was trying to cover for his mistake. Though he wasn't completely sure it worked. Both men were extremely intelligent. Underestimating that would not be in his best interest.

Severus said sounding tired," Harrison you are dismissed. We will set up a time for you to spend time with us."

He nodded. Part of him wanted to believe that they somehow wanted to spend time with him. Another more cynical part refused to believe they didn't have an ulterior motive for it. For now he would watch and wait.

Severus' POV

He watched his son leave with an empty feeling. He knew the boy needed time to process the new information. It was better to wait until they all had time to figure out their feelings.

Still what the boy said struck a chord with him. Kings stick to themselves and only each other. It was said with such self confidence he didn't doubt it. Yet the question remained. How did a thirteen year old child know such things? How did a child who never encountered a king before now know it?

There were many inconsistencies in his new son. The haunted look in Harrison's gaze any time he looked up certain members of the faculty. His kinship to the fourth and blue king.

His Lord said quietly," There is something going on with that child. More than just the Nightingale attack."

More than finding out that his headmaster was his uncle and the Deputy Headmaster was his father? Then again the boy had been acting strange since he arrived.

Severus replied," I agree. It will likely be something he won't tell us until trust has been built. I'm curious on how he knows so much about the kings. He has given us more questions than answers."

His Lord nodded before turning to him and said in a serious tone," We too have an adjustment. I was surprised to find you to be my brother. One I had assumed was dead. If you wish when in private you may call me Marvolo."

He hid his surprise well but he replied quickly," Of course, Marvolo."

He had known for many years that the man preferred his middle name to his first. This was the first time that he had been invited to use it.

Harrison's POV

The two days passed quickly for him. Harrison was immensely happy for it to be the weekend. Reisi had invited him to spend the weekend with him. Ecstatic he accepted. His homework was already done so he didn't have to worry about it.

When he arrived at his kings office the man answered immediately. To his surprise the man was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt and blue pants. Neither were uniform. It was the first time in years he had see the man like this. Relaxed like it used to be before the war.

Harrison for his part was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. It bared his shoulder slightly. It depressed him that his clansman mark was no longer there. For more than a decade he bore the red clan mark with pride. Now he would have to earn his way back into both clans.

Before either of them could say or do anything they felt the Weissman levels in the castle shift. Another king had arrived. Whoever they were they were powerful.

"I completely forgot about him coming this year. This will be interesting. It seems you will get your wish after all, Wolf," Reisi said his eyes glazed over.

He curiously looked over at his king. The only time he had such a look was when Mikoto was nearby. Wouldn't the red headed king be in Japan though?

Realizing his confusion Reisi said," Every three years we visit this school to look for potential clansman. We meaning myself and Souh. We also have a demonstration on the powers of a king. That would happen on Sunday."

A light king's battle on Sunday. No doubt neither king would use the full extent of their powers. It would just be a fun fight for them. Like the time he and Reisi had junoes out of a helicopter to join in a kings battle with Mikoto. The reactions had been the funniest thing ever.

Reisi asked his eyes alight with amusement," Shall we go greet our old friend?"

Carefully he nodded. As excited as he felt about seeing HOMRA again he couldn't force away the dark cloud. The same dark cloud that had hung over him since the death of Tatara Totsuka. The death had effected everyone in the clan. It was the worst between him and Mikoto though. They were the closest to him.

He forced a smile and nodded. Reisi led him towards the Great Hall. It was fairly early in the morning so not many students were out and about yet. Especially considering it was Saturday.

His breathing hitched when they walked up to the entrance. Mikoto hadn't changed a bit. The red haired man stood at five ten 200 pounds of muscles. His amber eyes met his green ones.

There was a curious light in the older king's eyes. Their auras swirled around them invisibly. Inner sanctums testing each other out. It was the final piece of evidence that he needed to confirm he was still a king. As much as he wished it wasn't true.

After a long moment the man smirked as he said," I see you got yourself a new pet, Munakata. Didn't pick you to be the one to take a brat in."

That snapped him out of his musings. He snapped back before Reisi had a chance to reply," I'm no pet. Want me to prove it?"

He barred his teeth at the man. If he was in his wolf form his fangs would have been bared. The urge to fight was strong.

A scent seekers honor was everything to them. To be called a pet was an insult to the highest degree. One that would never be taken lightly. If it was taken laying down then the scent seeker was viewed as a coward.

Reisi said sounding exasperated," Now you've done it, Souh. Do you have to pick a fight with everyone you come across? Or is it anyone that I just happen to be walking with?"

Mikoto turned and said with a lazy grin," You still have that stick up your ass. Huh, Munakata? Don't think I can't tell a scent seeker when one is right in front of me. I thought the asshole before you killed them all off. Who knew there was still a puppy running around?"

:Must not kill, Mikoto. Must not kill, Mikoto. Must not kill, Mikoto.: he chanted several times in his head.

This man wasn't the king that helped raise him. Though his personality hadn't changed at all in the different worlds. He was still an asshole.

All the thoughts fled from his mind when he saw a group come up behind him. Men he recognized immediately. Off to Mikoto's right was Izumo Kusunagi. The man was just as he remembered him. There were less stress lines on his face and the smile wasn't forced. It was the Izumo who had taught him to fight. Who had treated his wounds after a fight. Without all of the darkness and pain that came with war.

An chestnut haired young man stood next to him. His hazel eyes passed over Harrison. It seemed to skateboarding genius didn't see him as a threat. That was the first time in a long time that had happened. In the other world it seemed like they were always fighting. Always trying to prove who was stronger.

The next person he saw made his heart stop. Tatara...


	9. Reunions part 2

Harrison's POV

Though he knew it was not normal he couldn't help but stare. His first friend and the first to die in the King's war was standing right in front of him. The familiar blue eyes looked at him in surprise and... Was that pain? Oh Tatara...

Even if this wasn't his friend he didn't want to see pain in those blue eyes. Instinctively he stepped forward as if to move toward the man. The effect was instant. HOMRA closed ranks their eyes cold but a fire burning ready to fight. What really got him was Mikoto stepped forward ready to fight him.

Reisi was by his side in an instant. King's closing ranks. The last time this happened... His breathing hitched as he lost himself in the memory.

Flashback

Wolf stood in front of the ship with Shiro and Neko. Seri Awashima had called him just a moment before saying that Reisi had left her in charge. That he was going to attack the JUNGLE hideout alone. It was suicide this he knew.

His King's Sword of Damocles was one wrong move from a Damocles Down incident. Yet he went to war. Like Wolf, Reisi was stubborn. Nothing could change his mind once it was made up.

The wolf in him wanted to go to the man and shake some sense into him. A logical part of him knew that would ruin any chances at saving their world. No the best thing he could do was destroy the Slates.

The plan wasn't simple by any means. He, Shiro, and Neko were to make their way to the bottom of the cavern. There they would force his Sword into a Damocles Down. Right on top of the Slates. According to Shiro Ship it was the only way to desotry them.

HOMRA would make a path using the beads. Once clear of JUNGLE clansman the beads would be thrown jnto the shaft. This would light up the way using red aura.

The craziest part of this whole plan was how they were going to get in the cavern. The fact that he was okay with the plan made him wonder if he was suicidal. They were going to crash the airship into the cavern doors.

Shiro asked looking nervous himself," Are you sure you want to go through with this? You have a long life ahead of you."

Remembering something Reisi said once he echoed the man's words," The easiest way for evil to win is for good men to do nothing. I will not stand aside and watch my friends fight for their lives. Not while I do nothing. Besides," he gave the white haired boy a sad smile," You have more to live for than I do. All I have ever known is war. Whether here or in the Wizarding world."

Shiro's eyes widened as he realized that he tended to make this it. Whether he survived this battle or not Wolf would not live to the next full moon. The boy would rather die fighting for something he believed in than dying by his own hand.

As they had been discussing this a fight broke out below them. Blue and Gray was going everywhere. This was their chance. Shiro began to turn the ship towards the cavern. While he had the chance Wolf looked at his king. It would be his last chance to see the man.

When the ship crashed into the cavern they rushed to jump in. It would only be a matter of time before JUNGLE appeared. They had to move quickly and get to the Slates as soon as possible.

Right behind them HOMRA closed ranks and rushed to do their own jobs. If they failed here all would be lost. They couldn't fail.

Unsurprisingly they didn't meet much resistance. Most of the green clan was fighting with HOMRA. When they did reach the room that held the Slates Nagare was waiting for them.

The teenager said his eyes glowing green with his aura," You shouldn't have come here. If you had stayed out of my way you wouldn't have needed to die. Isn't there enough blood on your hands, young Wolf? First Totsuka, then Souh and now the first and silver king. Everyone who dies today it will be on your head."

End of flashback

His aura flashed angrily when a hand touched his shoulder. Nagare! A yelp resounded near his ear. Ignoring it he attacked with his black aura.

A commanding voice yelled," Wolf! Stop!"

The voice was one he knew to obey. It was the same voice he obeyed since he was a small child. Green eyes shot up panic clear in them as they met blue. It was just Reisi. He wasn't in the king's war. He was safe.

As he came to this realization he noticed they were no longer alone as just king's and clansman. Severus and Voldemort both had arrived. They were staring at the grass where Harrison, Reisi, and Mikoto stood.

He flinched slightly when he saw what they were looking at. The grass was sorched. Sorched in a way that only aura could have done. Reisi still had a light shield around him in case the aura came at him again. Mikoto was openly glaring at him. It took all of three seconds for him to put it together.

In his mind he perceived a threat and his aura reacted accordingly. Giving his king s sheepish look he turned to face his uncle and father.

Voldemort was the first to recover," Welcome Mikoto Souh and HOMRA to Hogwarts. I trust you had a safe journey."

There was a question in the red eyes as the man glanced at him. The red king gave him a glare as he replied," It was. Thank you Lord Slytherin for your welcome."

Relief flooded him. It seemed for the moment Mikoto would keep his secret. Only time would tell for how long.

Voldemort asked," Mr. Rodux are you well?"

The panic of the memory most likely left him pale. Not to mention that his hands were shaking. Even as he tried to hide in by clenching them at his side.

Through a clenched jaw he replied," I'm fine."

Reisi was the next to speak as he turned to face Harrison," No your not. You were thinking about that day again. Weren't you?"

Harrison couldn't bring himself to meet the other's eyes. Of course he was. The way his... no HOMRA was acting. It was bring up memories best left buried.

Reisi sighed as he whispered almost to himself," You are remembering things. It hurts doesn't it?"

Almost against his will he nodded. It hurt. Far more than he could possibly put into words. It was like his heart had been torn out. Like there was an empty hole in his chest where the bonds once were. The looks of anger directed at him by the ones he considered his brothers tore at him.

A faint brush against his mind startled him. It was not legimmency. It was the bond between him and Reisi. One that not so long ago had shattered. Once more it was a fledgling bond. Yet like it had never been broken he could feel his king's comfort.

He raised his gaze to meet Reisi's. Broken. There was no other way to describe him. He was broken. Broken by the wars and all of the losses he had suffered. It was all for nothing.

Reisi's POV

Their bond wasn't as strong as it used to be. Still he could almost feel the boy's thoughts. They were the same after he had killed Mikoto who had killed Isana Yoshiro. The boy felt that after everything he was broken. Reisi couldn't stand to see him like that.

Forgetting those around him the normally stoic King pulled his young clansman towards him and into a hug. At first the people only stiffened. It had been a long time since there had been any kind of physical contact between them.

Not since Souh's death. That had been part of what caused their bond to deteriorate. In turn causing his Sword of Damocles to fall. While Wolf still fought beside him he didn't stay at the headquarters. Neither did he allow Reisi to touch him. Even to help treat wounds.

He wouldn't let the boy pull away again. The probability of him trying to commit suicide was high. Or giving his life to protect another. The boy held little care for his own life. While he cared deeply about the lives of those he served.

Case and point the boy taking an aura filled silver bullets. Two that had been meant for Reisi.

Wolf had barely made it to the operating table. If it wasn't for the pure blood of Night one of the wolf scent seekers then he would have died that night. The first had hit him in the collarbone lodging itself in the bkne. While it had broken the collarbone it was easily removed.

The second however had not been so easy. It went just behind the shoulder as the boy went down. It lodged itself too close to the heart to be removed. The damage to the surrounding muscle had been extensive. Wolf never fully regained mobility in his shoulder.

With silver and aura leaking from the bullet it had been slowly killing the young boy. Even with surpressors and antisilver it was only a matter of time before he died. Now he didn't have those weighing on his shoulders. Yet the boy still blamed himself for everything. If Reisi had anything to say about it he wouldn't anymore. It was no longer his burden to bear. They would bear it as king and clansman together.

He said pressing the younger closer to him," You are not broken, Wolf. Damaged does not mean broken. We keep each other strong. Stand together or fall alone. Remember?"

Reisi felt him relax minutely. Wolf remembered. When he rescued the boy he swore that oath. They had fallen off the path but together they would stand. Protect each others back no matter what.

The boy leaned into his embrace and whispered," Those that have fallen are gone but never forgotten. Those left behind are damaged but never broken. Say we will see each other again but never goodbye. For we are kings."

Reisi continued," For all fall but we must pick ourselves back up. For those who relay on us. To those who we protect. To those who we serve. Whether we are the king or the clansman."

Wolf's green eyes looked up at him with a watery smile. There it was. The reason why so many of the scent seekers followed him. Not because he was a good king but because he had the boy who could smile in the worst of situations.

The bond hummed between them. Coming to an understanding seemed to strengthen it. Though it had a long way to go before it was back to the way it used to be.

Both of them were startled by someone clearing their throat. Shit. How could he have forgotten they had an audience?

Marvolo's POV

His nephew turned to face not moving away from the Blue King. There was a sense of defiance in the green eyes. As if daring him to say something.

It had been a shock to see his nephew look so broken. If there was one moment he could say when it started, it would have to be when he saw the red clansman. The way Harrison's eyes clouded over as if in a memory.

Not that anyone knew he and Severus had seen it. They were under concealing charms.

Then the auras started flaring. First it was a black aura. Darker than anything he had ever seen before coming off Harrison. The other two had instantly activated their own sanctums. The three auras clashed battling for dominance. Every one not a king stood captivated by what they were seeing.

When the fourth and blue king had called out "Wolf!" It was like the spell had been broken. The first aura to retreat was the black one. Right back into Harrison. The others soon followed.

He had asked if Harrison was well knowing full well that he wasn't. Harrison was shaking. Whatever he had seen it had shaken him tremendously. Before he or Severus could do anything though the Blue King had wrapped his arms around the boy. It was not a lover's embrace. He would have killed the man if it had been. No it was one that a father or a brother would give to comfort.

The words that were spoken were not of people who had only known each other for a few days. It was words of people that had fought side by side for years. That had put friends in the ground.

He watched as his nephew ralexed into the embrace. His replies were heartbreaking. As a Slytherin he kept his mask up but he knew. There was more to both of them than met the eye and he was tired of being left in the dark.

He snapped," Rodux! Munakata! My office now!"


	10. Reunions part 3

Harrison's POV

Grudgingly he followed his uncle to his office. Reisi was walking in step with him and Snape was behind them. It seemed too much had happened to fast. They had put the Dark Lord on their trail. That they weren't exactly from this world. What the hell were they supposed to do now?

A familiar voice said," Little wolf fret not. What happens now is your fate."

He almost stopped completely when he heard the voice. By the stiffening of Reisi's shoulders he knew his king had heard it.

He asked carefully,: Apollo? What do you mean?:

"You can trust them. Marvolo Slytherin is not your enemy, Little wolf. Having an ally that knows their way around in this world."

:You want me to trust Voldemort?! Voldemort of all people?!:

He felt what could only be described as a mental slap. Then time froze. Apollo appeared looking unamused. His amber eyes showed his anger.

Reisi asked unconcerned," Want to fill me in on your silent conversation?"

Apollo said," I was telling little wolf that he should trust his uncle. He seems to forget that this world is different from his own."

Reisi smacked him upside the head as he responded," Remember things are rarely the same in this world. If the God says we can trust him then lets give it a shot. Worst comes to worst we can return to Japan."

Like nothing had ever changed. Japan had been the closest thing to home he ever had. Still he didn't trust. Voldemort easily. Telling him this could end their lives.

Apollo sighed," Eventually you will have to trust someone, Little wolf. As I told you when you first arrived this is the universe where you will be happiest. It will not be without hardships though. You must get past your reluctance to trust."

He had to bite his lip to keep from telling the god off. Realistically he knew Apollo was right. Did that mean he wanted to admit it? Hell no! Still if he kept with the way he was going he was going to end up alone.

His shoulders slumping he said," If we are going to do this I'll need your help Apollo."

The God gave a vicious grin that didn't seem at home on his face. It was the first time he had seen the God like that.

Apollo replied," Of course little wolf. At his office is when we will do this."

Then time started back again. Tense silence remained. It was worse than when they began the short journey. Now they knew what to expect. At least as much as they could given the dark Lord's unpredictable nature. The Dakr Lord gave a short command to the Gargoyle and it let them pass.

Once in his office the man said coldly," Explain."

Taking a deep breath he said," You're not going to believe me without proof. Apollo!"

This time, time did not stop. Instead the golden eyed god appeared out of thin air. Immediately Voldemort's wand was out. Apollo gave it a glance before turning to him eyebrow raised.

Calmly he stepped between them as he said," I personally didn't want to do this. Apollo and Reisi insisted though."

Red eyes appraised him as he asked," And how do you know the supposed God of truth and the Fourth and Blue King?"

Crossing his arms over his chest he replied," Same way I know or at least once knew Mikoto Souh, the members of HOMRA, even members of your staff that I have never met. I'm not from this world. Not originally."

Disbelief crossed those red eyes. Apollo said rolling his own," You are still very blunt little wolf. What he says is true though Marvolo Slytherin. Young Rodux of this world in fact died during the fall of Nightingale. It was only thanks to the gods that he ended up here. If we had not interfered you would have never learned the truth of what happened to your brother. Or that he had a son with the only woman he ever truly loved."

The room was silent for a moment while the Dark Lord contemplated the words. Finally he asked," Who are you really then? How does Munakata play into this?"

That was easier to explain. He replied softly," My original birth name was Harry James Potter heir to the Potter family. Not that I learned this until I was to go to Hogwarts. Reisi saved me when i was just a child. Not just once either. He saved me from myself."

Instead of the sneer he expected at his name the man looked contemplative. He asked," How old were you there?"

"Twenty five but i feel so much older at time. Yet at the same time feel like a teenager again."

Reisi snickered," That's because you are a teenager again, kid."

Harrison bared his teeth in answer but there was no heat behind it. Apollo let out a laugh that caused the two kings to glance at him. A sheepish grin tugged at his lips. This was like how it had been before the war. Before he had lost everything.

Apollo said," The gods did not like how things ended for little wolf in his world. He should have been happy after the prophecy had been fulfilled. And for a time he was."

Harrison interrupted coldly," Until the King's war happened."

Flashes of color went before his eyes in rememberance. Six Swords of Damocles in one spot. Something he hoped to never see again. The destruction and death they had caused. All for what they believed in. Who was to say which side was right?

Voldemort asked," King's war?"

"You have no doubt seen a king's battle. They make that look like a kindergarten fight. King's war's end in at least one king's death. Anna, Weissman, and myself were the only survivors of the six kings that participated."

That earned him a sharp look and even sharper question," You're a king?"

Looking up at the ceiling he sighed," I am not a king you will find in any ledger. You will not find any previous record of my Sword of Damocles. I am a king but not a normal one. When I die my throne will not be passed to another. For I am the unnatural king. The eighth and black king."

With that he went quiet. In truth ever since he had been a small child. Until the age of eight he had been experimented. His relatives had given him up to the previous blue king's regime. For three years all he had known was pain and suffering. More so than he ever received with his so called family. It was a wonder he hadn't died.

Then HOMRA had shown up and with the help of a guard they had broken him out. He would later learn that the guard was in fact Reisi Munakata the next in line to be the Fourth and Blue King. Later it would also be revealed that Hibari's goals were to create a new king. One that could keep a sword from falling. Unknown to anyone for almost six months he had succeeded. Harry at the time known as Wolf was the Eighth and Black king.

Apollo said interrupting their thoughts," No matter if he came from another world or not. He is still your nephew here. Little wolf needs a family and he needs his protectors."

"I do Not need protecting Apollo!" He snarled.

The last thing he needed was everyone trying to protect him. He could protect himself thank you very much.

Apollo gave him a withering glare as he replied," You are no longer the 25 year old war veteran. You are thirteen and I personally would rather not see you with another silver bullet stuck in you."

"Neither would I," came Reisi.

Honestly he had no defense against that. At the same age as he was now Harrison had taken two bullets for his king. One had not been able to be removed. Either by muggle or magical means.

"A bullet?"

The sheer amount of hatred that filled those words. It caused Harrison to flinch. For a moment they all stood there not saying anything.

Reisi finally answered," Another king tried to end my life. This is not an uncommon occurance amongst kings. Only a king can murder another king. If it wasn't for Wolf I would have died that day."

A bullet filled with colorless aura. A king that had killed so many in his quest for power. Regular people to clansman alike fell by his hand. Until Shiro had trapped him inside his body and had Mikoto kill them both. Being the immortal king it didn't kill the silver haired boy but it did take him a long time to heal.

His thoughts returned to his oldest friend. One of the first to fall by the insane King's hand. Tatara... no matter how much time passed it still hurt.

Voldemort asked seeing the boy's pain," What happened during the king's war? Besides the obvious."

"I lost everyone and everything I held dear to me. It started with my first friend and ended with the king I had bonded myself to."

Apollo butted in," That's why the gods have brought him here. Along with a few others. Such as Mr. Munakata."

Red eyes searched the two black haired men. Or as it happened the man in the boy's body. This explained a lot of the things that weren't adding up.

Harrison waited for the verdict on his fate. Either Voldemort accepted what he was told or he threw them out. There was a third option but he didn't even want to consider it.

Finally he said," Mr. Rodux go to your Mr. Munakata's room. I will mske s decision on your date by the end of the day. I will inform your father of these events."

As much as he wanted to argue he knew it wouldn't do any good. It would only hurt his case. For now he would obey. But he would prepare to leave just in case.


	11. Reunions part 4

Marvolo's POV

Watching the two of them leave was probably the hardest thing he had done in a long time. He knew that his nephew had problems. Most of which stemmed from heavy PTSD.

To find out that his nephew was in fact a person from another universe. Was shocking to say the least. Even with the God of truth himself validating the claim he didn't want to believe it.

Yet it explained almost everything about the child. Why he reacted to people he never met. Why an explained pain entered his eyes when he looked at certain people. The horror that entered his eyes when they first met.

There was a story behind that final one. There was no doubt in his mind there was a story. Something about him set the child off. Now that he knew some of what the boy was. He was amazed the child had not attacked him yet.

A knock on his door drew him from his musing. He called out," Enter Severus."

This was one conversation he was not looking forward to. As the boy's father Severus had a right to know. It would be an interesting conversation. That much was obvious.

Severus entered. His eyes did a quick take on the room. No doubt being sure that they were alone. Marvolo waved his brother to take a seat. He complied.

After a moment of silence he asked," What did you find out, Marvolo?"

Rubbing a hand over his face Marvolo said," Something disconcerting. Yet it explains everything that we were worried about."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Marvolo took a breath before he continued," What do you know about the Greek God Apollo?"

Severus sat back in thought. When he replied it was as Marvolo expected," He is the God of truth, Poetry, Truth, the Sun, Healing, and the God of Prophecy. Why do you ask?"

"I met Apollo today. He brought Harrison to this world and put him in a dying child's body. In turn giving the child new life. With all of his memories of the old world."

Not that he was alone in being brought over. Munakata was also brought over. Instead of him dying in this world he died in his original world.

From what he understood Harrison was bonded with Munakata. A King's bond of some kind. While he didn't understand it he respected it to a degree.

Severus said looking somewhat ill," So he's not my son."

He was going to answer but was stopped when a presence filled the room. An amber eyed man appeared by the door. It was Apollo again.

Severus' had his wand out in an instant. Marvolo said calmly," Severus meet Apollo. What can I do for you God of truth?"

The amber eyed God said," I have come to help you make your decision. I will not make it for you but I will give you the information you need."

"There's more than what i was told then."

It wasn't a question. More of a statement. He knew that the boy had not given him the full story. It just wasn't possible for that shirt explanation to be the end.

Severus asked shortly," Anyone want to fill me in?"

Apollo explained," The boy you know as Harrison Rodux is not who you think he is. The original child was dying after the attack on Nightingale. Without the intervention of the gods he would have never made it to Hogwarts. Neither of you would learn that you are brothers or that you Severus have a son."

The God paused to allow them to process this information. Marvolo understood. If the gods had not interfered the young man would have been miserable. Marvolo would continue as he had been.

At first the Dark Lord had been unsure about finding his brother. Yet their relationship had not changed much. They were slowly learning things about each other. Severus he had learned enjoyed being Deputy Headmaster. He also loved his potions. What he had begun to find was that he enjoyed learning things about Harrison. Father and son had not been acting as such yet.

Looking back the bond between Munakata and Harrison should have been obvious. The child had taken to the man faster than anyone else. Especially after the boy had been retrieved from the forest.

"Munakata was the next to come over. The day you retrieved him from the forest I gave him the chance to live here. Along with another. I will not say who it is. Just that little wolf will be happy to have him back."

So it was another who was close to Harrison. Was it someone who died before their time? Or was it someone who wasn't living the life they should have been? At least the boy would be happy to have him.

Apollo said," If you ask him about you in his world he won't tell you. There is a reason for that. Especially you Marvolo."

Especially him? Sure he was a Dark Lord but he was fair. As long as they did what they were supposed to and followed the rules everything was fine. He didn't kill indescrimately. Most of his enemies were imprisoned. Only the most dangerous were killed.

Though he was still trying to capture Albus Dumbledore. The old man led a brigade of rebels. They saw him as a monster.

Apollo sighed as he said," You are not a monster. At least not in this world."

Those words were nothing less than disconcerting to the Dark Lord. It made him come to the realization. He was a monster in the world that Harrison was from. The fear and mistrust in the boy's eyes was becoming more and more reasonable.

By the look in Severus eyes he too understood the implications. The other asked," And myself?"

Apollo shook his head as he replied," You were not a monster. Though you did make his life miserable after he started at Hogwarts. You were also a spy for Dumbledore."

Both men flinched. The so called light Lord was still a sore point for Severus. The man had kept him in an abusive home as a child. It inspired hatred and was what drove the other to his side.

Severus asked trying to keep his anger in check," Why would I ever be loyal to that man?"

Shaking his head Apollo answered," You weren't loyal to Albus. You were loyal to Lily Potter and her son. After Voldemort killed her you made an unbreakable vow to protect the child."

Now that made more sense. Once his right hand man was loyal to someone. He loyalty was forever.

Marvolo asked confused," Why would I kill her?"

He distinctly remembered his time as Voldemort. It was a dark time for him. Yes he was a Dark Lord but he did not kill needlessly. He lost his mind at one point in his experiments. With the help of his most faithful he was able to come back from it.

"Unlike in this world you did not come back from evil. You continued to destroy your soul. Until there was only a fragment of it left. Essentially you were a soulless monster. A prophecy made you try to kill little wolf when he was just a baby. Made his life a hell. While you weren't the only cause you were what started it."

Another pause left them to consider his words. He tried to kill a baby. In another world he had tried to kill a baby. He hated the man that he was in another world. Now more than ever he was happy that he was pulled from breaking up his soul.

Apollo said," Its time for me to leave. Remember my words before you make your judgement. Get to know the boy as he is. Not what he has done. Good day."

Just as he had entered he was gone. It made the Dark Lord wonder if he always did that. If he did it wouldn't surprise him. Both men had a lot to think about now.

Harrison's POV

They had only been back in Reisi's room for a few moments when a knock sounded on his door. Harrison's breath caught in his throat. They couldn't have decided already. Could they?

If they had it would mean they decided that he wasn't worth their time. That he should be sent away from the school.

Against his will his shoulders slumped. Reisi's eyes watched him with untold sadness. Now doubt his mind went to the same place that Harrison's had. When he opened the door they were surprised.

A blond hair blue eyed man stood there. One that Harrison was very familiar with.

Harrison stood as he said breathlessly," Tatara..."

A gentle smile appeared on the blond's face. It was the same smile that he was given when he was a child. One that comforted him after a nightmare.

Reisi moved closer as he asked suspicious," Mr. Totsuka what can we do for you?"

Tatara said with a gentle smile," You haven't changed at all, Blue King. Do you remember the past? Or is it another time? I'm not completely sure."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. Tatara remembered. He remembered Harrison when he was known as Wolf. Harrison couldn't help himself.

He launched himself at the blond. His arms wrapped around the other's waist. At first he only tensed. Then slowly he relaxed into the Dark dark haired boy's embrace.

Harrison said burying his face into the other's shirt," I'm sorry Tatara. I'm so sorry."

A hand cupped the back of his head as Tatara whispered," Shhhh... Wolf it's okay. It's not your fault. I promise you its not your fault."

Harrison couldn't replied. His chest hurt. Hurt more than it had ever before. It was just like when Tatara had first died.

It took several moments before he had control over himself again. Slowly he pushed away. For a moment the arms tightened then let him go.

Questions ran through his head. How was Tatara here? Was it Apollo's doing? He hoped so.

He asked," How did you get here? How long have you known?"

Tatara shook his head as he replied," I don't know, Wolf. I came to in a plane with Mikoto and the rest of HOMRA. Then we came here. I knew you remembered today when you challenged Mikoto. Just like you would back home. What is going on, Wolf?"

Pulling farther away he moved to stand by Reisi. His answer was calm much calmer than he felt internally," A King's war happened. We lost so many people Tatara. Reisi, Mikoto, Izumo. So many kings died. By the end myself, Weissman, and Anna. Less than half of the clans were left. Knowing i would likely not live much longer there Apollo brought me here. So far he has brought you and Reisi to me. For that I'm grateful."

His two closest friends were there. At least the ones outside of the Wizarding world. Still he missed his friends from Wizarding friends. The loneliness wasn't near as consuming as it had been.

Reisi said," For now we need to wait and see what happens with your uncle. They will decide on whether or not you stay here."

Tatara's eyes hardened. No doubt he was remembering Harry's uncle. It had taken a lot of effort for him to heal from the pain his uncle caused.

He said bowing his head," Not that uncle. Marvolo Slytherin is my uncle. I have a living parent as well."

Tatara seemed suspicious at first. He knew what the name meant in his old world. Nothing more than pain and suffering.

Reisi said stiffening," Wolf."

Harrison stood straighter. His hand twitching toward where his sword would be. The tone in his kings voice spoke volumes. Someone was at the door. They were either an ally or an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	12. A bond forged part 1

Harrison's POV

Cold green eyes stared at the door ready to protect Tatara with his life. He would not allow anyone to harm the man. Reisi stood by the door so that when it opened they wouldn't see Harrison. They gave each other a sharp nod of acknowledgement.

Reisi called out," Whose there?"

A familiar voice said calmly," Its Fushimi, sir. May I come in captain?"

All of them let out a sigh of relief. It was only Fushimi. Relaxing slightly Reisi opened the door. Fushimi's eyes searched the room as he entered. There wasn't any surprise in them when they fell upon him. While there was a brief flicker of it when they landed on Totsuka.

He turned to Reisi without a word to either of them. He said," Captain, the red clan has taken residence in the usual area. There is obvious mistrust between him and the students. I do believe they still remember the last time there was a kings battle here."

Reisi ran a hand over his eyes as he said," That is a problem. We won't find potential clansman if they are all afraid of us."

This world was different from his own. If it had been the same he would have said that they would just use the clans. Use them to gain access to the abilities given to those who serve a king.

Acceptance that this was different from home. That people were different here than what he knew. A handful were the same. Reisi, Tatara. At least all of HOMRA. While others were different. It was still taking some getting used to but eventually he would come to accept it.

He said turning his head to the side," Clans battles tend to be messy and destructive. No doubt they fear us because they don't understand what we are. What we do."

Reisi looked at him curious. Green eyes met blue. Understanding passed between them. They knew better than anyone.

They tensed when another knock landed on the door. Fushimi gave them curious look but he didn't question it. Instead he opened the door. Voldemort and Snape stood there.

The three time and dimension travellers stood. Reisi whispered something to Fushimi. A cold look entered the older boy's eyes. Then without another word he turned and left.

Voldemort inquired glancing at Tatara," Is it safe to speak with a read clansman in the room?"

Harrison replied looking at Tatara," He's fine. He's like us."

A calculating look entered the Dark Lord's eyes. Then he nodded. It was a much calmer acceptance than what he had expected.

Once the door was closed they all took seats. Harrison took a seat next to Reisi and Tatara on the couch. Severus and Voldemort sat across from them in the open chairs.

Severus said calmly," Marvolo told me about where you came from."

Harrison's shoulders slumped. This was it. They were going to throw him out. Reisi touched his shoulder kindly. Support was being given freely. No matter what happened.

Voldemort said," We have thought about what you have said. The circumstances of your arrival change nothing. You are still blood related and as such family."

Without his consent hope filled his chest as he inquired," Does that mean?"

Voldemort nodded as he replied," In the next week or so it will be officially announced."

Harrison's eyes lit up. If they were going to announce his heritage. That meant they accepted him.

Reisi inquired carefully," And what of the agreement with the kings? Does it still stand?"

Voldemort's cold gaze turned to Reisi as he replied," As long as they join willingly I have no problem continuing our agreement."

Agreement? This was not something he was familiar with. Then again in this world there was a lot he wasn't familiar with. By the somewhat hostile looks between the men there was something important he was missing.

Taking a deep breath he tried in vain to diffuse the situation," Sir, Reisi stop. Whatever you two are arguing about needs to stop."

With his luck war would be right around the corner. He didn't want to do this alone. Not for a third time.

Reisi sighed," It's not that easy, Wolf. Wizards and kings have an agreement. As long as the wizard chooses to join a king they can. It has to be of their own free will. Most wizards here though..."

They didn't have what it took to do what was necessary. Kings and their clansman had to be prepared to fight at a moment's notice. Clansman to give their lives to protect their kings. Kings to give their lives for the cause they believed in.

He didn't want to have this argument now. Not over him. For years he had spent each summer arguing with Dumbledore about his right. Right as both a clansman and a king to fight in Japan. It wasn't until Voldemort's death he truly was allowed to live there. By that point he couldn't bring himself to.

Glaring at Reisi and Voldemort," We have had this argument before Reisi. I have just as much stake in Japan as any other king. I might not bare your mark but I still have what sets me apart from all the others."

"So you still have it then?"

Like all the kings in both this world and the last. He still had the burden of a Sword of Damocles. A burden each of them carried. It was why kings kept to themselves and only each other.

Voldemort inquired," What are you two talking about?"

Harrison sighed as he leaned back looking at the ceiling," As you know the kings gained their powers from the Slates. That there are only seven chosen kings. Technically that is right. Seven chosen. An eighth not chosen but forced to be given the burden. Despite this being another world I still have the burden every king carries. What do you know of the King's burden?"

Taken back by his question it took a moment for the man to answer. When he did it was exactly what he expected," A king is responsible for his men and their actions. If they claim a territory they are responsible for all that happens in it. By the look on your face there is more."

Harrison looked to his king. A silent question in his eyes. For a moment the other hesitated. Then there was an ever so slight nod.

With that he began the tale one that every king was familiar with," When every king takes their throne they have to fight it. Fight it to gain control over its power. Some succeed and choose to become recluse. To hide themselves away from everyone for the safety of others. Others are consumed by it. Others still live and breathe by the power. Reisi, Mikoto, and myself are three who live by the power that reside within us."

"You are a king?" This came from Snape. Who just Voldemort to the question. With as much confidence as he could muster Harrison nodded. He was a king. Whether he liked it or not he had long since accepted that fact.

He continued stopping the questions he knew they had," Yes I am a king. The Eighth and unnatural king. Something every king is told when they gain control over the Slates strikes fear into each of us. Only a king can murder a king. For years I was hated because unlike the others I wasn't chosen. I was created and was given the power only the first king should have had. To keep my sword from falling. And if I was bonded to anyone through a kings bond their's would never fall. I could essentially keep a king immortal. They could murder other kings without repercussions to their own sword."

Both men were now staring at him in astonishment. His green eyes glazed over. Many of the kings had tried to gain such a power for themselves. In the end he had bonded himself to Reisi. Not for protection but because the man understood him. Wanted nothing more than to protect him. While he outgrew the wanting someone to protect him. He never outgrew the bond that had forged between them. Now he waited for their questions.

Voldemort was the first to speak," We should have realized there was something like this. Normally the wards alert us if anyone with aura comes into the school."

Harrison nodded. That was a good precaution to have. Something he should have considered when he was still back in Japan. Aura wards to prevent or at least alert them if JUNGLE clansman were nearby. Then again there just wasn't time for it.

He said finally," There are a multitude of reasons why the wards wouldn't go off. One is because I'm not one of the natural kings like Reisi or Mikoto. So likely they don't recognize me as such."

Thankfully or there would have been hell to pay when he arrived. So many questions he wouldn't have the answers to.

Severus asked drawing him from his thoughts," Do you plan on reforming your bond?"

He and Reisi answered at the same time," Yes."

They shared a grin. The bond between them had been sacred. Even when they argued. Or when Reisi blocked it that's what it was. Sacred.

Reisi said suddenly," You are also wanting to renew your oath. Aren't you Wolf?"

Thats right. He still had to renew his oath and take the clansman mark once more. By the looks on the other's faces they weren't happy about that.

He said nodding," As it is my choice. Yes I will once more swear my oath. To follow go down this path once more."

Reisi's eyes softened slightly at his words. Years before he had those same words. After spending time away from the world of king. Though it was not by his choice. The bullet he has taken for his king had put him in a precarious position. So he had been put on light duty for the time being. So much had happened after that. Their bond strained but never broke. All he wished for now was to have it back.

Snape sighed," We don't have much of a choice. It is your decision and as per our agreement we have to honor it."

That was what was bothering the men. They didn't want to see him bound to a king. It still confused him why they cared. He wasn't even technically theirs. All he did was take over the life of the real person. At least life for Reisi was mostly the same. He knew who he was. Harrison for the most part was still trying to find his place. At least staying at Hogwarts would give him the chance to catch up. Until the summer at least.


	13. A bond forged part 2

Harrison's POV

He spent the weekend going between Reisi's rooms and Severus. While his suspicions had not completely gone away he was a little more open with the man. Severus had been kind to him. Despite the fact that he wasn't from the world Severus acted like he was. Tried to help him through what he had done.

Monday morning had come and gone. Nothing special about his classes. Fushimi had taught them proper katas. The ones that had been taught to him as a boy. While the other's struggled with the katas he didn't. Years of practice still sung inside him.

Other students glared at him but they didn't say anything. They didn't want him to be in their class. It was obvious that he had previous training. They resented him for it.

Tuesday was different. In blade smithing they had begun to make their first knife. He used the first rune of the moon to etch into the hilt. A way to gain the moon's acceptance and blessing.

The moon's blessing had been the basis for all scent seekers. All scent seekers had to lay out under the moon. Otherwise they took the risk of getting the lunar wasting disease.

Speaking of the moon it would soon be full. For the first time in a long time he would lay out under the moonlight. He would lay out under it and allow some of the darkness to abed slightly.

On his way to dinner a hand clasped around his shoulder. He almost reacted violently. Until he recognized the aura that came off of it. Reisi...

He turned around to face the blue king. The man's blue eyes were gentle and knowing. A faint smile was on the other's face.

He greeted happily," Hey, Reisi. What can I do for you?"

Reisi replied holding something out in his hand," I came to give this to you. It will mark you as my potential clansman. Later we can go through with the ceremony."

The ceremony. He remembered the first time he had gone through it. It had been one of the best days of his life.

Flashback

The uniform fit him perfectly. The blue pants had been tailored made. The white button down shirt was soft. Softer than anything he had ever worn before. The top two buttons were undone. It revealed his red clan tattoo. It was just the tip of it.

The blue jacket just like the pants were tailored made. A belt that would soon hold his sword.

Rain pelted him him as he waited outside. It was part of the King's ceremony. Each one was different. Some you met them in a room and took a test of courage. Others you climbed the ranks until you met the king himself.

For this king however it was a little different. One was trained at one of two academies. Combat and intelligence. Depending on how well one did determined if they met the king. He had passed the combat classes top of his class. Much to the dismay of the older members.

The final part of the ceremony was to take the mark in the rain. The rain washed away who they used to be. Allowing the king to remake them into something better.

His thoughts were broken when he heard footsteps behind him. With his head bowed he waited for the man to come around him. Even with his head bowed he saw the man's boots cross his left side. They stopped just a few feet in front of him.

Looking up even as rain poured down his face. They were rolling off his glances. It made him wish to be able to use magic. Then he would be able to see clearly. Still he could see Reisi watching him.

The man was wearing a longer jacket than he was. The same white shirt that he was wearing was on the man. On his left side was a sword. Compared to the other's the sheath was more intercit. In his right hand was a basic sword. It wasn't much but it would do for a new member.

Reisi asked," Do you swear to be loyal from now till you no longer stay in the world of kings?"

Without any hesitation he replied," I do."

"Do you swear to fight by my side and protect civilians? Even if it costs you your own life?"

"I do and will."

"Our code is as follows. We of Scepter 4 carry out duties of the sword. Forgiving of neither war in the sanctuary, nor chaos in the world. We will advance with sword in hand, for our cause is pure. Do you swear to live by this code for as long as you are a member of this clan?"

"I do."

The sword that he held in his right hand was raised. Water washed down it. Then it was lowered onto his right shoulder. The air became electrified with his power. Above their heads a Blue Sword of Damocles appeared.

The sword touched his right shoulder coated in blue aura. The aura filled him centering in his core. Coiling around black aura with the red aura. It coiled calmly the darker and more dangerous aura. One that had to be controlled.

As he gained his feet the sheath that held out his sword. Bowing slightly he took it. Placing it off his right hip he moved into line with the other members. On his right wrist was the Scepter 4 clansman symbol. One he would now and forever bare with pride.

End of flashback

The necklace was on a silver chain. It had Scepter 4's insignia. Bowing his head he allowed Reisi to slip it over his head. When he brought his head up he found Reisi observing him.

He whispered his voice hoarse with emotion," Thank you, Reisi."

Gentle blue eyes met his hard battle worn green ones. He said," Things will get better, Wolf."

They began their treck to the Great Hall. They were almost their when he felt it. What he felt made his hands shake with a mixture of anger and fear. Green aura. That could only mean Nagare Hisui.

He shifted into his wolf form ignoring Reisi's calls to stop. Instead heading towards where the aura was coming from. A growl slescpaed him as he ran.

He could not allow this bastard to endanger his family. Not again. When he reached outside where the aura was coming from he skidded to a stop. Shock coursing through his veins.

Before Harrison stood s black haired green eyed man. He couldn't have been older than twenty. His green eyes were a lot like Harrison's own ones. Unlike how he remembered them to be they were kind. They seemed to be searching the castle for something.

When they landed on him however they softened. That was not what he expected. Anytime Nagare saw him before his green eyes would harden. The king had always hated him for being unnatural. Now it seemed as if he was curious about him.

Nagare said softly as if speaking to a skittish animal," Well hello there. I didn't expect to see a wolf pup out of the forest. Is your owner here?"

He growled deep and low in his throat. No one owned him. Not even Reisi. He was a free wolf.

Nagare must have seen the anger for he raised his hands. Then his gaze searched his even further. Looking for something.

He breathed taking a step closer ignoring the warning growl," You're not a true wolf. You are a scent seeker. Aren't you? A child of the moon."

Now it was his turned to take a breath in. Only the most respectful of kings knew about that. Scent seekers were children of the moon. They answered its call.

Nagare was never one of these kings however. In the back of his mind he remembered that this wasn't his world. That wasn't his Nagare either. That didn't mean he was going to trust the green king. There was more bad blood between the two of them. Than there was with him and Voldemort.

A hand enclosed around the scruff of his neck. It was only due to the fact he recognized it did he not turn around and bite. It was Reisi's hand.

He heard the man say," I am Reisi Munakata the Fourth and Blue King. What business do you have here?"

He calmed but didn't lay down as he normally would have. Instead he pulled his lips over his teeth snarling. The grip tightened warning him not to try anything.

Nagare said his eyes never leaving Harrison's," I was told that we kings have an agreement with the wizards. I came hoping to find potential clansman. I did not expect to find an extinct form of strain. Why do you hold him like that?"

Reisi said," Otherwise he would try to tear out your throat. He's not very fond of other kings."

Nagare glanced between them curiously. Then without warning he said," He should go back to his human form. The wizards are coming."

A little reluctantly Reisi released his hold on Harrison's scruff. Without hesitation he changed back to his human form. Just in time. Less than a mimute later Voldemort and Severus came out.

He was somewhat thankful for the warning. Explaining that he was a scent seeker was not his idea for a fun time. Nagare cocked his head to the side now even more curious.

Voldemort's footsteps could be heard as he walked up behind Harrison. The man didn't waste any time.

He asked," Who are you? And what brings a king here?"

Nagare stepped forward. He bowed slightly as he answered calmly," I am Nagare Hisui. I have recently become the Fifth and Green king. I understand that you allow the Third and Fourth kings to look for clansman. I was hoping for the same curtousy."

Green eyes flicked over to him for a brief second before back to Voldemort. For a moment the older man seemed to examine the new king.

Then he demanded curtly," Follow me. We will discuss the particulars of the agreement."

All he could do was watch as his uncle turned around and went back inside. The green king had to pass him to follow. If Reisi's hand had not kept such a tight grip on his shoulder he would have lunged. No matter if this was his world or not. He did not trust the green king.

Severus gave them an odd look as he asked," What's wrong?"

Pulling himself from Reisi's grip he growled," Nothing. I'll see you later."

With that he stormed off towards the courtyard. Once he was out of sight he doubled back and went to the forest. He needed to blow off some steam.

Reisi's POV

He watched Wolf storm off. This was not going to be fun. Things would have been fine if Nagare had waited to appear. Waited at least until summer. It would have given Wolf the chance to come to terms with the war.

Snape asked," What happened?"

Shaking his head he answered," Nagare Hisui was the reason I died. Along with Mikoto Souh and several other people the kid cared about. In fact more than once Nagare had almost succeeded in killing him. The kid can forgive a lot of things. He can't find it in him to forgive this."

Not that Reisi didn't understand. They had both lost so much because of the other's ambitions. If Reisi hadn't known the other was innocent in this world he wouldn't have stopped Wolf. He had known. As much as he would have liked to get revenge for everything they had gone through. It wasn't right to.

He knew the boy would spend the night in the forest. For the first time since the war began he could lay out under the moon light. Hopefully it would tame the boy's more animalistic side.


	14. A bond forged part 3

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. I always enjoy seeing your reviews. I'm glad you enjoy my stories and hope you like the new chapter.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. With the way things are going it seems likely. Doesn't it? Just watch and see.

Harrison's POV

By the time night had fallen he made a small den in the forest. It was near Black Lake under a giant tree. The den was large enough for his wolf side to lay comfortably in. There was plenty of room that he could drag in a kill if he killed something out there.

Even having missed dinner he didn't have much of an appetite. So he instead he lay by the lake. His head was across his right front leg.

It was the first peaceful full moon he had laid out in since Tatara's death. Since his friend's death, he had not been able to lay under the moon peacefully. Instead, he would run around either the city or a nearby forest looking for trouble. Or someone to fight with.

It felt good to lay out by the lake. A sense of calm had gone through him. The need to run and kill was no longer there. Instead, he just wanted to lay by the lake.

Footsteps broke into his reverie. It was too light to be Reisi, or his uncle, and father. Turning his head towards the direction of the footsteps. They were coming from the right of him.

Lazily opening his eyes he saw that it was Nagare. That had him on his feet his lips pulled from over his fangs. Revealing his white sharp fangs. Ones that were ready to teach this fool a lesson.

The king said not at all disturbed by his aggression, "They have accepted me. The wizards at least. You are a wizard as well aren't you?"

Letting out a low growl as his answer Harrison got to his feet. If Nagare chose to attack he would be ready. Instead of attacking the man sat on the grass his back facing Harrison.

Confusion filled him. Why would Nagare turn his back? Didn't he think of Harrison as an enemy?

Nagare continued speaking as if it wasn't strange, "I am sure we have never met. Yet you treat me as an enemy. The Headmaster refused to explain anything about you. I just find it strange. What is going on in your mind little scent seeker?"

He growled. He was not little! Everyone else was just freakishly tall.

"Scent seekers were supposedly wiped out by the previous Blue King. He was a king looking for immortality and to do so he wanted to create an eighth king. Something people would be surprised to hear about is that I can feel it. Feel the auras in another person. Like your own aura. Blue, red, and black. The first two weaker than the third. As if a bond forged long ago."

Bonds forged in another time and dimension. While he was working to reforge his bond with Reisi. It was unlikely that his bond with Mikoto would ever reforge. There wasn't any good will between them. It was more likely that he and Nagare would become king and clansman. That would never ever happen. Not while he was sane.

Instead of moving towards the man he began to back away. He kept his eyes on the man the entire time. Right up until Nagare was out of sight. Then he turned and ran into the forest.

His best bet would be to spend an hour in the forest. No doubt by the time he returned the other would be gone. Besides he needed to run. The need had been growing stronger with each passing night.

Running he lost himself to the wolf inside. The scents of the forest brought back memories long forgotten. Times long past of running with his pack. How his paws would sink into the grass of the forest.

His paws carried him deep into the forest. Subconsciously he must have been searching out the spiders. They had been his allies during the final battle. As he was allowed to hunt in the part of the forest closest to Hogwarts and the east. They had the northern and western forest. He hoped to make a similar pact.

He skidded to a stop when he found an empty den. They were not there. By the scents around the den, they had not lived there for many years. While it was possible they had moved on, it wasn't likely. There was the scent of death. Faded but still there. Someone had killed the spiders.

Throwing his nose to the sky he let out a howl. To honor his fallen allies, he would howl. Despite them being allies in another dimension he had felt they could have been here as well.

When his howl stopped he turned to leave. Only to stop himself. For a moment he thought he heard something. It couldn't have been though. So he listened.

There it was. Another wolf howling in the distance. There weren't wolves in this area. At least there weren't supposed to be.

He let out another howl. Once again it was answered. This time it was closer than before. Then there was another. That one almost didn't reach his ears it was so far.

A few howls later and a red wolf with silver in its face appeared. He was a little larger than Harrison. They began to circle each other sniffing curiously.

The red wolf had the underlying scent of a human. An animagus? A scent seeker? Their circling brought them closer to each other. Inch by inch.

When he was closer Harrison saw the blue eyes. They were much like Reisi's gaze. Once they were close enough he rubbed nose against the other's neck. The human scent was still faint in the wolf. It wasn't like with other scent seekers. It was as if the wolf had forgotten it was human.

Part of Harrison wondered if that was what he had been like. Years before he had lost himself to the darkness in his heart. Only with the help of Reisi and Tatara did he heal. Did this wolf need the same help that he did?

The red wolf rubbed it's snout along his shoulder. It was interested in his scent. No doubt it was more human than one would expect. Then they stepped away from each other.

A deep howl came from the north. It was from a much older wolf. The red wolf's ears went up as they listened. It turned it's head in invitation. With a wag of his tail, Harrison ran bound towards the sound. The red wolf wagged it's tail and led him through the forest. Away from the others.

Marvolo's POV

He and Severus stood outside the Great Hall. Harrison had left the wards just a few moments before. The night would fall soon and Harrison had gone into the forest.

Munakata came up next to him and said, "So he finally decided to run under the moon. It has been too long since he had the chance."

There was an odd sense of relief in the man's voice. Like if the boy had not something would be wrong. Marvolo knew he was missing something important. He didn't like missing important information.

He asked, "Why does he have to run under the moon? He is not a werewolf. The wards would have thrown him out the first night."

Munakata replied calmly his eyes never leaving the forest, "Scent seekers are closer to animagi than werewolves. The kid refused to speak of it the other day. My predecessor was not kind to them."

Scent seekers? He had heard of them a few years prior. It was said that they had all been killed. If there were any out there they didn't trust people. More than likely they stuck to their animal forms.

The fact that his nephew was one of them wasn't surprising. Harrison had secrets. Some of them he knew. Others were still hidden deep within the boy.

A howl sounded in the forest. It sounded mournful. As if a wolf had lost someone. He wondered if that was Harrison. Munakata stiffened. That answered his unasked question. It was Harrison who had howled.

Then there was another howl. This time it sounded curious. A few minutes later a howl sounded again. This time it was a different wolf. It seemed there were wolves in his forest. They weren't werewolves by the sound of them.

The Forbidden forest had not had wolves in it in years. They had been killed either by wizards or by Lupin. So where did these wolves come from?

Munakata said cocking his head to the side, " Seems he has found someone to run with. Good. We will likely see him in the morning."

Severus asked, "Should we be worried?"

"Only if he isn't back by morning."

It seemed that the man knew more than he was letting on. Then again the Blue King knew him better than anyone. Munakata had spent almost twenty years in the other world with him.

Severus asked, "What do you think, Marvolo?"

Marvolo shook his head as he replied, "I don't like this. The forest hasn't had wolves in years. Now they have several."

He would have to keep an eye on this. With Nagare's appearance things would change. While he could not predict the change he could prepare. That's what they would do. If Harrison did not return come morning he would be going in after his nephew.

Harrison's POV

The red wolf had led him deep into the forest. About two hours from Hogwarts they made it to a clearing. The moon's silver light shone down into the clearing perfectly. A lake was in the middle of the clearing. The scene was calming to the beast within him.

They weren't the only wolves there, however. A brown wolf stood on the other side of the clearing. It's amber eyes watching them. For a moment the three wolves just stared. No one dared to move.

Then the brown wolf sat back on its haunches and howled. It was the same howl from earlier. This was the older wolf they had heard. Harrison sat back on his hunches and howled. The red wolf did the same.

With the greetings over the brown wolf ran towards them. It had to go around the lake taking a little longer than it would have. The older wolf was far bigger than both he and the red wolf. His age was shown by the grey in his muzzle.

They tackled and wrestled. Wolves who were lonely and looking for a place to belong. A place where they did not have to hide behind false truths. While he was the smallest of the three he had the power of three. The King's power sung in his veins giving him extra strength to win.

Even so, he did not injure the older wolves. Instead, he allowed them up with as much grace as they could. It was a sign of respect despite his win.

The rest of the night was spent roughhousing. Realistically Harrison knew he should get some rest. Yet he could not bring himself to. This was the first time he had any real time to be a kid. Or be a puppy. Things had always been expected of him. Thus preventing him from acting his age. This was perfect.

So he spent the night running fighting and acting like a puppy. When morning came the older wolves had curled up by the lake. For a moment he hesitated. He could stay with the wolves and live a carefree life. Or he could go back to Hogwarts and continue as he had.

A/N Thank you so much for Keltic Cat for agreeing to be my beta. Any errors left are mine and mine alone. Hope you all enjoy the story.


	15. A bond forged part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. This is an important decision. Not one to be made lightly or without thought.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. It is. One that will change everything. Not necessarily right away but it will.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. That's the question isn't it. Don't worry you will be finding out soon.

Harrison's POV

As much as Harrison wanted to continue to run with the wolves he knew he had to go back. Running from his problems would not solve them. He learned that when Tatara died. Instead of facing Reisi, he ran from his king. Their bond had strained because of that. That was not something he was wanted to happen again. Going back was his only realistic option.

When Harrison moved to leave the other two wolves looked up. The look he received from the red wolf was one of sadness. Like he understood that Harrison was leaving. The look he received from the brown wolf however could only be described as hostile. It sent up read flags in his mind.

Lowering his head Harrison let out a low growl. He might be smaller than the other two but he was strong. Far stronger than other wolves his size. Years of fighting with and leading the scent seekers taught him how to fight in this form. How not to show weakness in the face of adversity.

The brown wolf growled it's brown eyes hardening in anger. As it rose Harrison gave it a wide berth. Slowly they began to circle each other. Harrison wasn't looking for a fight but he had to return to Hogwarts.

Suddenly the brown wolf lunged at him. He wasn't aiming to kill but to injure. Being younger and more agile allowed Harrison to side step the attack and lash out. His nails raked down the others leg. The wounds were shallow but enough to show that he meant business.

As he moved away from it the brown wolf snapped at him. The teeth missed his muzzle by inches. A snarl escaped him. It seemed that to leave he would need to fight and win. Something he didn't want to do but he would. To continue the life he was living he would do whatever was necessary.

Despite wanting to finish the fight early he would not use his aura. Scent seekers fought with teeth and class. Using aura was against their honor and code. A code he would abide by even in a world that didn't know it.

The lunging form of the brown wolf broke him from his thoughts. Harrison side stepped the brown wolf. Once again he lashed out at the older wolf. Four lashes went across the others cheek. Dual snarls escaped both of them.

The brown wolf snarled angrily at him, $Why do you deny your heritage? You are wolf not human."

Harrison couldn't believe it at first. This was in fact another scent seeker. One who still remembered that it could speak. A scent seeker that had very little love or trust for humans.

In a way it was something he could understand. His past with humans was filled with anger and violence. Hibari trying to create a new king was case and point. If he never met the man he wouldn't have met Reisi or Mikoto. Tatara wouldn't have taught him what it was like to have a friend. There was a chance he wouldn't have made it to his eleventh birthday.

On the other hand it was because he met Hibari that he was who he was today. The only thing he would change were the ones he lost because of the insane king. Children like Torren.

Despite thing length of time since his friend's death it still hurt. His heart constricted at the very thought of Torren. They shared a cell and Torren died in the old Scepter 4 building.

If he let his anger and hurt take control over him he would be just like these wolves. Hating humans for what a handful did.

He growled in answer, $I do not deny my heritage. I am a scent seeker meaning I am both human and wolf. However my place is not in this forest. It is with the one I have sworn loyalty to.$

$You have sworn loyalty to a human? To go as far as to betray your fellow scent seekers to those who hurt us?$

That was the confirmation he was waiting for. Both wolves were scent seekers. Like how he was before Reisi, they were misguided. It would take more than one night with them to gain their trust though. Time was something he didn't have at the moment.

He growled, $I was misguided once just like you. It wasn't until I met the one I swore my loyalty to did I understand. With or without your permission I will be returning to him.$

This time when the brown wolf lunged it's teeth sank into Harrison's right shoulder. He howled in pain. The strength of the bite was crushing. They broke away again.

Harrison limped putting more space in between. His front right leg would not help him. Running and fighting were not options here. He was in trouble.

In response to his feelings the bond with Reisi flared to life. While still a fledgling bond he could feel his king's worry. Focusing an image of his surroundings in his mind he pushed it across the bond. That coupled with the urgency and his pain would bring Reisi running. Fighting this older wolf was a terrible decision on his part. Despite years of fighting in the previous world he was not acclimated to his new form.

Now he had to hold this brown wolf off until Reisi arrived. The red wolf was watching them. A deep sadness radiated in its blue eyes.

It asked, $Why? Why can't we be friends? He's like us Hige. We shouldn't fight our brothers.$

Hige? That must be the brown wolf's name. It sounded Japanese. If that was true they were likely survivors of the culling.

Harrison asked carefully never taking his green eyes from Hige, $What is your name?$

The red wolf answered automatically, $I'm Toboe. Hige is my big brother. We have been together for as long as I can remember.$

Hige snapped angrily, $Toboe shut up! You will get us in trouble. Don't you remember what happened last time with the lynx?$

There was something more going on here. Something he didn't know about.

Apollo's POV

Despite his and several of the other gods best efforts fate found a way to intervene. When he brought Harrison to this world he expected the boy to find happiness. What he did not expect was to find the world with two contenders to the Black Throne.

Apollo maybe a God but he was far from all knowing. There were many things that could go wrong here. So far Harrison had the stronger hold on the Black Sword of Damocles. How long it would stay that way was still unknown.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lady Luck. She said, "Worry not old friend. I have given our young friend the luck blessing. It will serve him well in the upcoming times."

Apollo hid a wince. Lady Luck's blessings were both a blessing and a curse. It depended on the situation. It wasn't the luck that he was worried about. No he was worried if there would be anything left of Harrison. Seeing the other contender again after so many years would do immense damage to his psyche. The boy had just begun to heal from the damage of two wars.

If he was honest he liked the boy. Harrison had made the universe slightly more interesting. His loyalty was something that was earned through blood, sweat, and tears. Those that earned it had it for life.

He said his amber eyes widening with realization, "We need to move up the next wizard to be brought over."

Luck said with a wry smile, "It's already done. I figured that you would want her here. She will be a grounder along with the young king."

Together they should be able to keep young Harrison's mind intact. Voldemort wasn't the only big change between the new world and the old one. One who was once a friend was now an enemy. Even with friends and a family there was a chance that Harrison would break. There was nothing he could do but wait and watch.

Hermione's POV

In the past few months she had grown steadily more worried about Harry. Her best friend was depressed since the end of the war with Voldemort. There was little anyone could do for him.

It only got worse after Totsuka had died. She attended the funeral with Harry. That was one of the few times she had seen him shed more than a handful of tears. That day he shed more tears than she had ever seen. Not since Sirius had been killed.

Hermione too was depressed after the war. Ron Weasley died during the war. She loved her red haired boy but she couldn't let her life be on hold for someone who was dead.

In the end she allowed Victor Krum to court her. After a year and a half of dating he proposed. Despite the fact she still loved Ron she agreed. By the time she was twenty five they had two children. A boy who was three and a little girl who was one. It wasn't until they were born that she felt true happiness. Even then a piece of her still hurt.

Late one October night she disappeared from the bed she shared with Victor never to return. Far away from where Hogwarts was hidden from the Muggle World, someone awoke with a strangled scream. The girl had the body of a thirteen-year-old but the mind and soul of someone far older. She wore simple pajamas; her brunette hair was now a light auburn shade. She bolted upright, sucking in her breath sharply as she observed her surroundings. The room she was in was fit for a princess.

Her room was dressed in the colors of gray and pink, with accents of blue and black here and there. There was the standard vanity dresser, desk, and bookshelf dressing her room but they were all intricate, looking expensive.

The door opened harshly, and she blinked at the man in the doorway. He had red hair, blue eyes, and a ruggedly handsome face. He was tall, around six foot one or two.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" He said urgently, rushing into the room. He reached her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "The Wards told me that you woke up with panic."

She blinked at the man, staring into his cornflower blue irises which brought upon so many unsettling memories — memories of a man that was supposed to be dead.

A piercing scream tore through the air, causing the man to jerk away from surprise and shock. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing her wand (which was safely ensconced in her wand holder), staring at the man – daring him to do something, anything with her eyes.

He moved forward, perplexed.

"Sweetheart—"

She gathered her magic, pleading with it to take her to a safe place, somewhere she called home. She had done this many times in her life – she had no choice unless she wanted to find herself dead the following second after the Killing Curse was fired. Magic was intent.

It was alive.

It was sentient – It would grant her request…hopefully.

The man must've known what she was about to do because Lord Gideon Prewitt barked out, "Don't you dare—"

His words fell on deaf ears for the child Disapparated out of the manor.


	16. A bond forged part 5

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. One year anniversary has come and gone. Thank you to everyone who has supported this fic.

APridefulSin: Thanks for your review my friend. Woah is right.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. Sadly you are correct. She will be unable to see her children again.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes she is one of their children. Which one is coming up in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Harrison's POV

A stare down between the three wolves was happening. Harrison couldn't fight in his condition. A throb of his shoulder agreed with the sentiment. Running was out of the question. Hige, as he was called, would chase him down.

A brisk wind ruffled his fur. If he had been in his human form he would have shivered. His ears picked up a sharp crack. They were outside of Hogwarts wards so it wasn't impossible to Apparate to the area. It just wasn't recommended.

A familiar scream had him looking up. Only to be crushed by a body landing on top of him. The breath rushed from his lungs under the weight. His already painful wound made him howl in pain. It was excruciating and his inner wolf wanted to tear the throat open of the one who hurt him.

Rolling Harrison had the person on top of him quickly pinned to the ground. His teeth bared in anger and pain. It only took him a moment to realize who was under him.

Soft brown eyes stared up at him in surprise. Bushy brown hair covered a young girl no older than 13 face. Tears were streaming down her face but not in pain or fear. They were tears of sadness. Hermione Krum nee Granger lay under him.

Immediately he back off letting out a soft whine. Her brown eyes lit up with recognition. During the war against Voldemort she had seen him in this form many times. His fur by then held silver and white in its black depths. A symbol of the pain he suffered and the life he lived.

Slowly she reached out for him asking softly, "Harry? Is that you?"

Harrison moved closer not putting any weight on his injured leg. Then he leaned his head against the hand. It was warm just how he remember her touch. Her scent was different from how he remembered it to be.

In the previous world she had an earthly scent. In a way she smelled like a forest. It reminded him of the forest he ran in when he first joined HOMRA. A simple earthy smell with the undertone of smoke.

Hermione's scent was more of the ocean now. It reminded him of when he first met Fushimi. The older boy's scent was like the ocean. It didn't matter if he was in HOMRA or SCEPTER 4. That was how it always had been and in this world it was the same.

She rubbed his muzzle gently and he rumbled in contentment. This was his Hermione. Just like him she was brought to this new world.

A growl behind them however made him turn. Harrison had completely forgotten about Hige and Toboe. Immediately he turned his attention back to the other wolves.

Hige had his lips curled over his fangs that were still stained with Harrison's blood. The content rumble left him and was replaced by a menacing growl. Wounded or not he would defend Hermione with his life. She was his friend and the closest thing he had to a sister.

Hige lunged ready to fight him again and finish what he started. A power from behind him engulfed Harrison and Hermione protectively. It manifested itself into a blue shield that the brown wolf bounced off of.

A gentle hand found the top of his head. A scent of green tea and ice filled his nose wafted over him and his tense muscles relaxed slightly. Reisi had finally arrived to save the day. Despite this being a different world his scent didn't change.

Reisi growled at the wolves in front of them even as Hige landed on his feet, "Scent seekers leave this area. This Forest and the castle beyond it are under the protection of the Kings. As are those who inhabit them."

Hige snarled lunging at the shield again, $Never Blue King! You are the reason we have to live in fear! And you are no better!$

The last part was directed at Harrison. He didn't care what the other wolf thought of him. Scent Seeker or Animagus who lost their way it didn't matter. They could not be allowed to hurt the students of the castle.

Harrison snarled back, $Whether you are Scent Seeker or Animagus I don't care. You will not be allowed to hurt the students of the castle. Nor will you be allowed to hurt my King! If you want to hurt him you will have to kill me first.$

Amber eyes met his own green. For a moment their wills clashed. No doubt if the other was a king their auras would be clashing. Their mutual anger reminded him of Reisi and Mikoto. Both men loved fighting but kept to their own ideals. Reisi's fighting style was calm and collected. Mikoto's was erratic and fierce as a lion.

Hige was the first to turn away accepting that he was out matched here. A King and another Scent Seeker was too much for him to handle alone. Even if said ScentSeeker was injured.

He growled over his shoulder, $Watch yourself. One day you will get what's coming to you. A wolf cannot live without a pack. Those that try do not last long.$

Harrison barely contained a flinch at his words. It was true, he was without a pack. The pack he made before was still in the world he left behind. Still he was the proof that not having a pack wasn't suicide. One could run on their own as long as they wanted. All they had to do was learn to fight with every thing they had.

He didn't say anything that he was thinking. Instead he watched as the two wolves disappeared back into the forest. It was almost enough for him to collapse in relief. He stayed strong not willing to let his gaze turn away just yet. He didn't know them it was a very real possibility that they could return.

The end of the fighting was enough for the adrenaline to stop following into his systems. It made him feel weak and lightheaded.

Reisi bent to a knee sensing his distress and said, "Change back, kid. We are safe now."

Harrison knew better than to fight such an order. With how things were going he would need to get used to taking orders again. Changing back into his human form only took a few seconds. Doing so renewed the pain from his wound and a whimper escaped him. He was barely able to stay on his feet due to the pain.

Reisi said nodding to Hermione, "I need to get him back to the castle. Are you coming with us, Miss?"

Hermione said confidently, "Of course, Blue King. He is my friend."

Harrison felt Reisi bend down and pick him up. An indignant squawk left him. Just because he was in the body of a thirteen year old didn't mean Reisi could treat him like one.

Reisi said in calming tone, "Easy, kid. You are hurt and barely able to stand on your own two feet. Let me take care of you."

He grumbled in discontent but didn't fight his king. The walk out of the forest was a blur to him. If he was asked what he saw on the way back he wouldn't be able to describe it.

Harrison barely raised his head when they entered the familiar grounds of Hogwarts. There were multiple scents on the air. Voldemort, Snape, and others he couldn't identify off the back. Then consciousness left him and he slumped against Reisi completely.

Reisi's POV

Concern flooded his system when Wolf slumped against him. The kid was not one to show weakness in front of anyone. When he pushed the boy back slightly to examine him he frowned heavily. The front of Reisi's shirt was soaked in blood. Given that he wasn't the one fighting it couldn't be his blood.

Reisi's gaze landed on the boy's right shoulder. The shirt was shredded as if someone took a knife to it. While he couldn't see the skin underneath there was no doubt in his mind that the skin was in a similar state.

He didn't hesitate to make his way towards the castle. Years of being around the kid and his memories of this world made him familiar with it. The Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster were hot on his heels as was the girl.

When Wolf was growing up in their world he had a friend who looked like her. The last time he saw her was back before Hogwarts fell. If he remembered correctly they were best friends. It wasn't something he had much time to think on as he climbed staircases. Hogwarts must have sensed his intent because he was given a straight shot to the infirmary. Reisi wasn't stupid he knew there were times that the school liked to mess with its students. This was not to be one of those days.

The infirmary wasn't very different from the one in SCEPTER4 headquarters. It's room was completely white with beds on either side of the entry way. It was empty thankfully and Reisi went to put the boy on one of the beds.

Just as he laid Wolf on the middle bed of the right side the door on the other side of the room opened. A woman dressed in a brown shirt and black pants stepped out. She was far younger than he remembered but it was Madame Pompfrey. Her eyes fell immediately to the boy on the bed.

Before he could say anything she rushed over and began running diagnostic spells. He stood aside to watch her work. His job was done and all he could do was wait until she determined what was wrong with the boy.

Waiting was always the most excruciating part of having Wolf hurt. It reminded him of the hours he spent wondering if Wolf would make it through his surgery. The day that Wolf had almost died so that Reisi could survive.

Flashback

Two gunshots rang out and there was a flicker of aura that he didn't know. It must have been the new Colorless King's aura. He met everyone else at one point or another.

Before he could react a black blur leapt in front of him. It took him a long moment to realize it was his Lieutenant in his wolf form. Blood erupted from the side of it just behind the right shoulder. The second bullet hit it just above the hip as he was falling to the ground.

Without a thought to his own safety he rushed to the fallen wolf. Its chest was barely rising and falling now. Blood was gushing from the wounds despite them being small. Reisi pulled his jacket off and tried to staunch the blood flow from the wound behind the shoulder.

Awashima said moving to his side, "Captain we have to move. It's not safe here."

He snapped angrily, "I can't just leave him!"

She snapped back, "If we don't move him he will die. I have already called for our medical van but we need to move."

She was right. The shooter could take another shot at them. It was not only his life at stake her but his clan's. Ignoring the blood he picked the light weight wolf up into his arms. Quickly everyone made their way down and out of the building.

One of his medics was already there and waiting alongside the van. Without regard to Reisi they took Wolf from his arms after only a brief glance over. They loaded him into the van and began to prepare to leave. Reisi moved to leave with them but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

The medic that took Wolf from him said seriously, "Captain, you have a job to do here. Let us do ours. We cannot have you hovering over us while we do our jobs. You have trusted us before. I need you to do so now."

He bit his tongue to keep himself from retorting. He bit so hard that a metallic taste entered his mouth. Instead of answering with his words he nodded. Wolf was in good hands with the medics. They took care of all of the scent seekers and clansman.

The van left as soon as he stepped away from it. His hands were visibly shaking from the encounter. Wolf was seriously injured and there was nothing he could do to help him. A feeling of helplessness washed over him.

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned. Awashima said nodding to the van, "Go, sir. We can handle things from here. I or Fushimi will keep you updated on our progress."

At first he wanted to argue about it but inside he knew that he would be useless here. With Wolf grievously injured his thoughts would be on the boy and not his duties.

So instead he nodded his acceptance and said, "Have Mr. Fushimi call HOMRA. As Wolf is one of them as well they have a right to know his status."

Then he left in one of the vans. The drive that only took a few minutes seemed to take hours. His drivers kept glancing back at him worry in their eyes. No doubt it had to do with his bloodstained shirt. Reisi just could not bring himself to care. The blood on his shirt was nothing compared to what was draining out of the boy. With any luck however they would have news for him at headquarters.

By the time they arrived he was a bundle of nerves. His cool facade was barely intact. Anyone that knew him would be able to see that something was wrong.

Before the van stopped he was already out of the vehicle and making his way inside. Inside Fuse was waiting for him. There was a worried look in his brown eyes. For once Reisi was unable to quell the man's fears. He too could feel the fear that Wolf might not make it

The infirmary was on the complete other side of the building. Even going at a fast jog it still took him several minutes to reach it. Outside of it sat most of HOMRA. If this was any other time he would have been angry that they dared entered his territory uninvited. This time was not such a case. They were invited because of who was beyond the doors.

Upon seeing him Kusunagi was immediately on his feet. They moved to a spot where they could see the doors but not close enough to be overheard by the red clansman. The blond was pale and shaking slightly. Reisi had never seen the strategist like this. They were alike in the fact that few things fazed them.

Part of that came from being the second in command to the Red King. One needed a cool head when dealing with Souh. Like Reisi the man couldn't believe what happened however. Wolf was adored by both clans. He was their friend and family. It hurt all of them to see him like that.

Kusunagi said rubbing his eyes tiredly, "You better find the guy that did this before we do, Munakata. Mikoto is ready to hunt down the bastard and kill him. You know how we all cared for the kid."

Even without HOMRA breathing down his neck he would hunt the person down. Wolf was his Lieutenant and friend. For years he protected the boy now he was dying and there was nothing he could do but wait.

End of flashback

He came back out of the flashback when a hand touched his shoulder. Reisi looked up to find Pomfrey staring at him. Her brown eyes watched him warily. It seemed she was getting used to their reactions. It was good that she didn't try to shake him. He hated the thought that he could have hurt her.

Pomfrey said removing her hand, "I have given him a Skelegrow, Blood Replenishing, Pain Relief and a DreamlessSleep potions. He will be asleep at least until morning. Don't worry, he will be fine. That shoulder will ache for a few days but there won't be any lasting damage."

Reisi let out a silent breath that he didn't realize he was holding. It was a relief to know that there wouldn't be any lasting damage. Not like last time. He nodded his thanks and went back to his silent vigil. He would be there until the boy woke up.

The girl Hermione was standing by the wall. Her brown eyes never left Wolf just like his when the boy was recovering. If this was the same girl that he met years ago she wouldn't leave the room even if he tried to force her. For now he watch her cautious but slightly curious.

She wasn't the only one who followed him into the infirmary. Voldemort and Severus Snape were moving from the doorway to talk to the healer. Blue eyes met scarlet eyes. Both of them glared at each other. Despite Voldemort knowing that Wolf and he were from another world he didn't trust the Dark Lord. Reisi didn't care what the man thought of him he wasn't going to leave Wolf's side.


	17. A bond forged part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it should be fixed now. Thank you to everyone alerting me to the issue.

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

StarKurama: Thanks for your review my friend. Hope you enjoy it.

mizzrazz72: Thanks for your review my friend. That is true.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: Thanks for your review my friend. They did. Like Harrison they have a hurt.

Well this is the last chapter to this fic. Thank you for everyone's support and reviews. I don't know when the sequel will be posted but there will be one.

Reisi's POV

His silent vigil over his young friend was interrupted by absolutely chose.  
Lord Prewitt barged through the doors, making a beeline for his blood adopted daughter, Hermione Jane Prewitt, who had woken up thinking she was Hermione Jane Krum nee Granger. Honestly, Reisi could understand her panic. His own last memories of their previous world was of dying. Then Apollo had awakened his memories of that world here.

Hermione went silent, barely responsive. Hadrian winced when words of St. Mungos were thrown into the air, along with mental instability. Then, he scoffed. They were acting as if she had tried to commit suicide. Gideon Prewitt's lips had thinned into a disapproving scowl.

The Blue King felt for the man. If his only child acted that way he wasn't sure what he would do. His only experience with children was Harrison and young Anna. Both were wise beyond their years. If childish at times.

With young Harrison drugged with dreamless sleep, it seemed things would have to wait until morning. Or until Prewitt left. Given how protective he seemed of his daughter. That wasn't going to happen any time soon.

They couldn't explain what happened with him there. The Dark Lord and Severus Snape were had enough. To let more people in on the secret would be disaster. There wasn't much he could do. He was only one king after all.

"I can fix that," Apollo said as everyone in the room sans himself and Hermione froze. Apollo appeared besides him, beaming. "Why, Hello Blue King."

Reisi's mouth went dry. No matter how many times he met this God, it made him nervous. Still he hid it behind his mask of indifference.

He said folding his arms across his chest, "I thought you weren't bringing anyone else across. What happened?"

Apollo shrugged. "Shit happens."

Hermione blinked before she came to her surroundings and demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

Apollo's lips stretched into a contagious grin. "Why hello there, little miss."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered. "What — where is Viktor – my daughter — what the hell, Munakata?!"

Reisi winced. "First of all I'm alive again," he started weakly. "And he's not a Potter anymore."

"What?"

Apollo sighed. "It's a long story. He's Harrison Rodux now. In our previous world I died and our bond was broken. In turn that broke him in ways that you couldn't possibly imagine."

Hermione stared before her eyes flickered towards Apollo. "Who's he?"

"Apollo, the Sun God, God of Poetry, Music, Healing, Prophets etcetera etcetera, you know the deal." Reisi said.

Hermione stared, blinked. Her thoughts rumbled inside of her head; she was grasping straws for a logical explanation but she knew that for as long as she knew her best friend, someone like this was always bound to happen.

Then, after a tense silence, Hermione sighed. "Alright, give me all the details — leave absolutely nothing out."

Apollo and Reisi didn't dare. After a long hour of explanation, Hermione fell back in the hospital bed. She rubbed her face, tears threatening to be exposed.

She laughed, sharply. "This always happens to us, doesn't it?"

Reisi nodded, replied with a wry smile "Apparently,"

Hermione then sat up, staring intensively at Apollo. "This doesn't explain why I was chosen to come here, in this world. I was perfectly happy—"

Apollo cut her off with narrowed eyes. "That's a lie. You were practically the walking dead when Ron sacrificed himself for you to live. If it weren't for Krum, you'd have been quite happy wallowing in bed until you passed away. You were in a black hole of depression — don't you dare deny it, Hermione Jane!"

Hermione blinked before she burst into sobs. This wasn't Reisi's strong suit. He held the kid when he had nightmares or when things became to much for him. This was way out of his league however. Apollo was staring at them, a sad glint in his eyes that didn't belong. Hermione managed to grab a hold of her emotions for the time being, sniffling sedately.

"Would you like me to make your transition into this world easier?" Apollo asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Yes – thank you."

Apollo moved closer.

"I-Is Ron coming back?" asked Hermione tearfully.

Apollo gave her a small smile. "I can't tell you that, Miss Prewitt, since I truly don't know. I'll give you both a heads up if something like this comes up again."

"What do I tell them?" Hermione questioned, panicked. "I Apparated onto Hogwarts grounds, something that's virtually impossible!"

"Accidental Magic sweetie," Apollo smiled softly. "They'll understand. You can spin the tale of the terror you witnessed at Nightingale, you forgot where you were for the time being, and Apparated to where you felt safe."

"But this worlds' Hermione has never been to Hogwarts before," Reisi pointed out.

"Yes," Apollo said calmly. "But Hermione's magic knew that you were at Hogwarts, therefore her magic responded as a magical locator, like a portkey specifically keyed to a single person."

"And they'll accept this?" Hermione was hesitant. There were so many loopholes in this explanation.

Apollo shrugged. "Magic does work in mysterious ways, you know."

"Wonderful," Reisi drawled underneath his breath. "We're being told to lie by the God of Truth."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll begin the merging memory process now."

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling Apollo's warm fingers on her forehead. The immortal whispered a chant in Ancient Greek before Hermione was taken away by a wave of memories.

Reisi used that moment to ask the question that was bugging him, "Why bring her here now? You gods have been acting strangely. Bringing her in now just doesn't make any sense."

Apollo sighed and said, "When we brought, Little Wolf here we thought he could finally be happy. As you know Lady Fate likes to use him as a punching bag. There's a new war coming Munakata. The Kings will have to pull together to survive it. Don't let, Little Wolf run off by himself when the enemy is revealed. I cannot tell you who he was. Just that the revelation will threaten to break him. He will need you especially, Blue King. You are his bonded king. If anyone can help him through what is to come it's you."

Who could possibly break his young friend so terribly? There were few people from his past that would hurt, Harrison like that. Then again it was a new world with new enemies and allies. Those who were once friends could be enemies. Those who were once enemies could now be friends. No one came to mind. Apollo already said he couldn't answer the question he so wanted to ask.

Reisi's blue eyes trailed to where Harrison lay. The steady rise and fall of his chest comforted the older man. He was alive and safe at least for the moment. What was to come could wait until tomorrow.

Harrison's POV

When he came to the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in pain. Reisi must have brought him straight to the hospital wing. Scenting the air the first he noticed was an ocean scent to his left. The wolf in him rumbled with contentment. She was safe and unhurt. On the other side was a scent of green tea and ice. A smile crossed his face. Reisi...

Opening his eyes he saw Reisi sitting next to him. The man was leaned back in a chair his eyes shut. By the steady rise and fall of his chest the man was asleep. He was wearing his white undershirt still. Harrison flinched at seeing the heavy bloodstains. Deep down he knew the man wouldn't leave his side willingly until he was awake. Even to change his shirt. His jacket was laid across the back of the chair and a blanket laid partially across him.

Turning his head he saw Hermione also in a chair. Like Reisi she had a blanket laid partially across her. She was in a green dressing gown. The same thing she had been in when she landed on him.

Hermione was like Reisi was in that in that instance. They would never leave him alone with injuries. At least they wouldn't do that willingly. It was amazing that Pompfrey didn't kick them out. Then again both of them were extremely stubborn. It would take more than irrate nurse to make Reisi leave.

As Harrison moved to sit up he placed weight on his injured shoulder. A whimper escaped his lips and immediately Reisi sat up his eyes wide with fear. Slowly the fear faded as their eyes met.

Reisi said softly, "Good you're awake. How do you feel?"

Harrison rasped, "Shoulder aches."

He looked over at his shoulder noticing that there wasn't even a scar. He was grateful for magic once again. The bite wounds would have scarred tremendously. They were too big to leave to heal on their own and too ragged to be sewn cleanly.

Reisi said picking up a vial from the bedside table he hadn't noticed before, "The medical witch said that if you needed to you could take this."

From the color and the smell that came off of it Harrison knew it was a pain relief potion. The scent was like the flowers found in open fields. While it tasted horrible the scent always relaxed him.

The pain faded as the potion began to work. He laid back against the bed as he asked, "Where is everyone?"

Reisi smiled as he replied, "It's only four in the morning, kid. They are likely still asleep."

When Harrison frowned in thought but Reisi put an end to that with his next statement, "Your father and uncle didn't leave until the healer forced them to. It was an agreement between us that I would stay. Miss Granger refused to leave your side as you can see."

That out the hurt that tried to build up in his chest fade away. It surprised him how attached he had become to the two men in such a short time. Was it because they cared like few adults had in his life? Or was it that he was finally content with his life? Friends were coming from the other world. He didn't know who all would make it or when. All he knew was that a select few came he cared deeply for.

Something that Hige said bothered him. Someone was leading scent seekers. By the sound of it they were being led down a dark path. From experience he knew the scent seekers would only listen to one of their own. One who could outfight and outwit the other members. Few he knew for that bill. The possibility of it being someone new was strong. Then again it could still be someone old who was stronger than before.

Sleep began to edge around his consciousness again. He didn't need to look at Reisi to see the silent command. Only time and rest would heal his wounds.

A/N Thanks for your support of this fic. A very special thank you to Keltic Kat who has been helping me as a beta. I look forward to seeing you all during the sequel I'll keep on wandering. Keep an eye out for it some time next year. Will of Hounds out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
